Es cosa de dos mundos
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Enfrentándose a Kuma, Eustass Kidd pierde y acaba viajando por los aires a un paradero desconocido. Mientras tanto en nuestro mundo, Lea y sus amigas celebran Halloween invocando a un antiguo pirata con tan mala suerte que la invocación funciona... más o menos. Aunque Kidd no sea ese pirata, acabará atrapado en nuestro mundo por su culpa. ¿Podrá Lea ayudarle a volver al Red Line?
1. Dos espíritus

Bueno, tal y como prometí y anuncié en otro de mis fics sobre Eustass Kidd, aquí está el fic en el que (gracias a una noche tan fantasmal como Halloween, en la que todo puede pasar) dos personajes de carácteres muy fuertes van a tener que… digamos… "relacionarse" xD Por cierto, espero que Lea no quede como una Mary Sue, he procurado definir su carácter para que no sea así, aunque empezará a verse a partir del próximo capítulo.

**Summary completo: **¿Por qué lo hizo? Lo hizo por arrogancia. Kidd abrió los ojos al sentir la lluvia en su rostro. Kuma le había derrotado, pero... miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada de lo que veía ¿dónde había quedado Sabaody? ¿Y el sonido del mar? A su lado, unos ojos de color perla le miraban, sorprendidos. "Buen disfraz para HALLOWEEN" dijo ella. Kidd parpadeó ¿dónde estaba? – Debido a dos sucesos simultáneos en ambos mundos, dos jóvenes completamente diferentes se acabarán conociendo accidentalmente, pero... ¿cuáles serán las auténticas consecuencias de este encuentro? O acaso… ¿ha sido todo un sueño? ¿Nunca se conocieron? ¿Por qué de repente no son capaces de recordarse?

¡Descúbranlo!

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, únicamente los que yo he creado.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Dos espíritus<br>**

**Personaje 1: Lea, la joven de ojos perlas**

**En nuestro mundo…**

- Me niego – una voz seria que no admitía reparos sonó del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Será divertido!

- No, ya te he dicho que no quiero, no me interesa el espiritismo.

Sara, una joven rubia de ojos color avellana suspiró pesadamente al otro lado del teléfono de su casa. Sabía que era inútil intentar hacer que su amiga cambiase de idea, la conocía demasiado bien como para pensar si quiera en que cambiaría de parecer pero su obligación de amiga debería hacerla plantearse el acompañarla a la fiesta. Aunque el carácter firme de la morena era… indestructible, a prueba de golpes.

- Pero Lea, no quiero ir sola… y ¡es Halloween! ¡El año que viene ya no será lo mismo!

- El año que viene ya tendremos 18 años, saldremos igual que hasta ahora y nos divertiremos tanto o incluso más que otros años, pero no–voy–a–ir–a–la–fiesta.

- Por favor… – Sara suplicó al aparato electrónico que le enviaba las ondas a su amiga – Por favor, Lea. ¡Ya sé! ¡Anótalo como favor personal en esa lista que tienes de todos los favores que te debo!

Ahora fue su compañera la que suspiró.

- Que sepas… que empieza a ser demasiado larga.

- ¡SÍ! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te lo compensaré como es debido, lo prometo! Ahora me voy, pero hablamos luego. ¡No te arrepentirás!

"Pi–pi–pi"

Sara colgó el teléfono y con una gran sonrisa salió de su casa acompañada por un grupo de amigas en dirección al centro comercial: quedaba un único fin de semana hasta la noche de Halloween, de modo que… ¿qué chica no lo tenía aún todo previsto para la gran noche? Sonrió.

Por supuesto que había una: Lea. De nuevo, otro suspiro escapó desesperado de entre sus labios. No le gustaba Halloween, le daba miedo desde muy pequeña y no le gustaba que los demás la viesen en una actitud débil o asustada. Desde la muerte de su madre, Lea Yonde había vivido bajo el mismo techo de su padre, un policía adicto al trabajo, y no había celebrado esa fiesta en ninguno de los 8 años que siguieron a la muerte de su madre. ¿Por qué ahora con 17 iba a romper esa tradición? Esa Sara…

Abrió su armario sin ninguna gana, a sabiendas de que no encontraría ningún disfraz lo suficientemente adecuado para la ocasión. De nuevo, su amiga se la había jugado.

- ¡Ya he llegado!

Cerró el armario de golpe y bajó a la cocina.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Su padre la abrazó con cariño y besó su frente.

- ¿Te ayudo con la cena?

- Ya está hecha – sonrió.

- ¿Hablabas con alguien? Me pareció oír voces.

- Me llamó Sara por eso de Halloween.

Su padre se sentó a la mesa y alzó el rostro hasta que sus ojos negros se posaron en la larga y lisa melena negra de su hija, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, sirviendo en un plato los solomillos de pollo que había preparado minutos antes.

- ¿Vas a celebrarlo este año? Creí que no te gustaba.

- Y no me gusta – su voz era suave –. Pero me ha pedido que vaya para no estar sola. Nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Laura, seguramente.

- Bueno, como quieras, será divertido para ti, hace tiempo que no celebras fiestas. Acuérdate de pedirme dinero para lo que necesites.

Lea asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

- Un poco como siempre. Seguimos investigando los robos de la semana pasada a los bancos de la calle principal.

- ¿No se sabe nada aún?

- No. Es por eso que en cualquier momento me pueden llamar y tendré que salir al trabajo a continuar la investigación, pero tú estarás bien, ¿verdad?

- Um, claro – asintió.

No habían terminado de cenar cuando el móvil de su padre comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

- Agente Yonde al habla, ¿quién es?

Lea observó como el rostro de su padre se ensombrecía en cuestión de segundos, acabando en una mueca de resignación.

- ¿Trabajo?

Él asintió.

- Lo siento, Lea, tengo que irme. Te dejo algo de dinero sobre la cómoda para que puedas ir mañana por la mañana a comprar el disfraz, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿No volverás hasta mañana?

- No creo, han encontrado el coche de uno de los atracadores… con él dentro, de modo que esta noche estaré ocupado. Mañana es sábado, por lo que espero poder venir a comer, pediremos una pizza. Un beso pequeña.

- Cuídate.

Lea siguió a su padre con la mirada mientras arrancaba el viejo coche que tenían de su abuelo, luego se levantó y se observó en el espejo, tratando de decidir mentalmente de qué quería disfrazarse. Era una muchacha delgada y estatura normal, de piel algo pálida y cabello oscuro y brillante. Tenía los labios rosados y los ojos grises perla, plateados. Al igual que otros años, había algo con respecto a la noche del 31 de octubre que le daba escalofríos.

Se arremangó la manga del jersey que llevaba puesto y observó su antebrazo derecho con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. ¿Por qué eso la estaba molestando ahora? Desde que lo tenía, nunca le había dolido… ¿traería algún mal presagio consigo? Observó con preocupación la luna a través de la ventana y sus ojos, del mismo color, la reflejaron en ellos.

* * *

><p>Fuese cual fuese el motivo, al día siguiente el centro comercial tenía una bulliciosa actividad en lo que a la compra de disfraces se refería. Lea lo atribuyó rápidamente a la cercanía del 31 de octubre, para el que quedaban apenas un par de días. Sin demorarse demasiado en tiendas de maquillaje y zapaterías, se dirigió a una de las tiendas que Sara le había recomendado para buscar su disfraz.<p>

Ciertamente, debía reconocerle a su amiga que la tienda era, con diferencia, la mejor que había visitado aquella mañana. Era todo disfraces. Ni juguetes, ni libros, ni música: una tienda dedicada única y exclusivamente a la venta de disfraces, tanto masculinos como femeninos. Caminó despacio por el interior de los intimidantes pasillos de la zona de disfraces recomendados para Halloween hasta que uno de ellos llamó su atención.

En la última percha del pasillo, anunciado como la oferta del día, un vestido blanco largo descansaba en su percha, acompañado en el conjunto con todos sus complementos. Buscó el preció y confirmando que se ajustaba a su presupuesto, eligió el de su talla y se dirigió al probador de la tienda. Su reflejó se ganó una mirada aprobatoria.

En el espejo una joven de pelo negro y liso, recogido en una coleta alta con el flequillo recto recién arreglado, le devolvía una mirada divertida a la par que orgullosa. El vestido blanco no tenía estampados ni vuelo por lo que caía liso hasta los tobillos y no tenía tirantes: era un palabra de honor. Las plumosas alas negras que acompañaban el vestido tenían un tamaño medio perfecto para su estatura y el cordón negro que se había atado a la cintura le daba un aspecto clásico perfecto para un ángel oscuro. Ideó en su mente el maquillaje y los zapatos y quedó más que satisfecha. Por fin, lo tenía todo preparado para la gran noche.

Aunque Lea no podía imaginar hasta que punto sería especial esa velada.

* * *

><p><strong>Personaje 2: Kidd, la llama de la arrogancia<strong>

**En el mundo de la Era Pirata…**

Un día de calma. Rara vez se daba un día como aquel en Grand Line. El día anterior, por ejemplo, habían tenido que esquivar con ciertas dificultades varios torbellinos de agua que surgieron en el momento en que divisaron el Red Line.

La tripulación de aquel barco de aspecto gótico disfrutaba de los días calmados, aprovechando los pequeños y escasos ratos de calma durante los que su capitán no batallaba contra el resto de piratas que se encontraban a su paso. Y es que ellos… ellos eran la tripulación del Supernova más peligroso de todos. Más peligroso incluso que Monkey D. Luffy, que con 300 millones de berries de recompensa, iba poco a poco alcanzando a su capitán, Eustass Kidd, con 315 millones de berries por su cabeza.

Un piso por debajo de cubierta, en la sala de navegación, un joven pelirrojo de mirada ambarina y tez pálida, vestido con unos llamativos pantalones amarillos y un cinto azul, sin camisa y con su abrigo reposando sobre el respaldo de su sillón, observaba a su mejor amigo, su primer hombre, mientras éste le informaba de la situación de la nave.

En apenas una hora desembarcarían en Sabaody, su último puerto hasta llegar al Nuevo Mundo. Sus oscuros labios dibujaron una tétrica sonrisa. En aquel archipiélago la Log Pose no se cargaría, por lo que no había prisa en abandonarlo. Aunque el cuartel general de la Marina estaba muy cerca, no debía haber problemas si no golpeaban a ningún Tenryuubito o armaban algún escándalo, de modo que podrían divertirse por algún tiempo.

- Killer, creo que deberíamos pasar un tiempo en Sabaody. Recuperaremos allí nuestra energía y llenaremos las despensas del barco, de forma que nuestra entrada al Nuevo Mundo sea con las pilas cargadas.

El rubio asintió.

- En ese caso, iré a buscar un lugar en el que poder ocultar el barco. Debemos estar prevenidos.

- Descuídate por eso, Killer. ¿O ya has olvidado quién es tu capitán?

El rubio sonrió bajo su máscara, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a cubierta. Por el momento, era cierto que nadie había resultado ningún problema para su capitán, ningún enemigo había logrado plantearles un problema en su viaje, pero tampoco se habían enfrentado a los grandes adversarios del Nuevo Mundo. Quisiese Kidd o no, habrían de llevar más cuidado que hasta entonces.

Eustass Capitán Kidd se recostó en su asiento una vez que Killer hubo abandonado la estancia y observó con semblante serio la Log Pose que descansaba sobre su mesa. Una oscura emoción recorría sus venas con fuerza y fluidez, excitando sus sentidos al imaginar todas las experiencias que les esperaban en su camino por encontrar el One Piece.

Por décima vez desde que los había recibido de manos de Killer, extendió sobre su mesa los 11 carteles de recompensas de los Supernovas. Como era de esperar, él ocupaba el puesto más alto, pero no por mucha distancia. Era seguido de cerca por "Sombrero de paja" y algo más abajo, por Basil Hawkins y X. Drake. Continuó descendiendo por las recompensas de los demás piratas y se detuvo en la única mujer perteneciente a aquel grupo. Jewelry Bonney, capitana pirata con una recompensa de 140 millones de berries. Una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en sus labios y poniéndose el abrigo, se levantó y salió a cubierta al sentir el cese de movimiento del barco.

Una mujer… caminó arrogante por el camino que Killer le había indicado hacia uno de los Mangrooves bajo el que debían encontrar una taberna. Atravesó seguido de algunos miembros de su tripulación las calles del pequeño pueblo que constituían aquel puñado de ciudadanos. Las mujeres se arrimaban temerosas a sus maridos al percibir su presencia y él sonrió, volviendo a pensar en la pelirrosa.

No era que tuviese nada en contra suya en particular, ni mucho menos, de ser así ya la habría matado. Pero no era de los que consideran a las mujeres un enemigo digno. Por supuesto, si alguna le plantase cara (cosa que nunca había pasado hasta entonces y ese era el motivo de su forma de pensar acerca de ellas) no dudaría en poner fin a su existencia haciendo uso de todo su potencial, a sabiendas de que cualquier enemigo, era merecedor de un cierto grado de respeto por su parte.

La taberna no era para nada diferente a las que solían visitar en otras islas, pero era, al fin y al cabo, un lugar de bebidas. Aunque desgraciadamente… la tranquilidad del local no duró demasiado después de su entrada en él. Kidd perdió los nervios ante la insistente mirada de otro Supernova, Scratchmen Apoo, quien salió haciendo acrobacias por el destrozo que ocasionó el pelirrojo en la pared del local al atacarle.

- ¿Si querías luchar por qué no esperas a que estemos fuera del bar? ¿O preferirías dejarlo para el Nuevo Mundo?

Kidd salió entre la humareda.

- Bien entonces, deja de mirarme fijamente.

- ¡Jefe, no lo hagas! – Se escuchó a uno de sus subordinados.

- Eres un hombre desagradable – continuó el pelirrojo en dirección a "Marea Rugiente" Apoo –. No me importa eliminarte ahora mismo ¿lo sabes?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en otra zona no muy lejos de allí.<p>

- ¡Cuidado! ¡El Monje se volvió loco!

Una nueva explosión sonó en plena calle comercial, de cuya humareda surgió la silueta de Killer y Urouge, el "Monje Loco". Haciendo uso de su velocidad, Killer volvió a arremeter contra él, pero un tercer Supernova se interpuso: X. Drake.

- Si queréis hacer un movimiento… ¡dejadlo para el Nuevo Mundo!

El monje sonrió.

- Ya veo… el ex–oficial Drake. Acabas de salvar tu vida, enmascarado.

Killer no dijo nada, simplemente se volteó, en busca de su capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>A penas unas horas después…<strong>

Entretenido. Divertido. Intrigante. Y poco a poco cada vez más molesto. Estaba seguro que tanto él como Trafalgar Law, habían disfrutado de la locura del famoso pirata del mar del Este Monkey D. Luffy, pero aquel gesto les había traído consecuencias nefastas.

Contando con Kizaru como la mayor de las amenazas actuales en el archipiélago, también debían tener en cuenta a los pacifistas y a un tal Sentomaru, compañero del Almirante. Lo que no contaba era con la presencia del auténtico Kuma.

- ¡Ca-capitán!

El hombre con aspecto de zombie se acercó a él, o eso intentó, ya que Killer le detuvo con una mano.

- Ya has oído al capitán. ¡Regresemos al barco y esperemos allí su regreso!

- Killer…

A pesar de no poder ver el rostro del rubio, estaba completamente seguro de que la idea de abandonar a su capitán en un enfrentamiento con el auténtico Shichibukai Kuma no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Y como hacerlo… teniendo en cuenta que Killer y el capitán Kidd se conocían desde niños.

El hombre de apariencia de zombie no volvió a rechistar y, con bastante pesar y sin volverse a mirar al pelirrojo, comenzó a correr en dirección al barco. El Soldado de la Masacre tardó algo más que él en convencerse a sí mismo.

- ¡Killer! ¡Qué cojones crees que haces desobedeciéndome! ¡Al barco! ¡Es una jodida orden, acátala!

Ante el mandato de su capitán, su primer hombre no tuvo elección y él y los pocos "Piratas de Kidd" que quedaban cerca, dejaron atrás al pelirrojo, que con los brazos artificiales que había formado gracias a su poder, evitó que el Shichibukai se abriese paso hacia su tripulación.

- ¿Qué te lleva a actuar así, Eustass?

Su tono de voz estaba calmado, casi parecía realmente interesado. El pelirrojo de ojos ámbar apretó los dientes y esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo mejor. Por su parte, Kuma permanecía impasible.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

- Si no me importase, no te lo habría preguntado. Se supone que eres un sanguinario pirata. ¿No deberías ser igual con tu tripulación?

Seguía calmado. Kidd frunció el ceño y cargó contra él, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó detrás suyo, sorprendiéndole con su velocidad, con una de sus manos retirándose el guante que llevaba en la mano opuesta. El pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y aún sin saber qué consecuencias tendría aquel gesto, se apartó justo a tiempo, evitando así el golpe que Kuma le habría dado con su…

- ¿Almohadilla?

Kuma se incorporó nuevamente y fijo su vista en el pelirrojo, que respiraba entrecortado, algo cansado por su anterior batalla contra el pacifista.

- Soy el hombre–almohadilla gracias a la fruta del Diablo que tomé hace tiempo. Pero dime, ¿cuáles han sido tus motivos?

Kidd gruñó. Era plenamente consciente de las pocas posibilidades que tenía contra el Shichibukai él solo, pero él ERA el capitán. Era ÉL quién debía enfrentarlo o caer en el intento.

- Yo soy el capitán – repitió, en voz alta –, yo soy quien da las órdenes y ellos obedecen. Si digo que vuelvan al barco, ellos vuelven. Porque yo soy quien debe enfrentarte, y no ellos.

- Tienes… – Kidd abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿en qué momento se había movido? No lo había visto y ahora estaba frente a él, bajando casi con lentitud su mano hacia él – demasiada arrogancia – "No has contestado a mi pregunta, Eustass, piénsate una mejor respuesta y vuelve cuando la tengas"

"Plop"

* * *

><p>De algún modo, dicen que cuando alguien cercano a ti sufre o muere, uno es capaz de sentirlo, es capaz de saberlo. Pero no siempre es así.<p>

El sonido de una de las burbujas de resina explotarse alertó a Killer, quien ya se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, esperando a su capitán. Una figura apareció de entre los árboles y el mundo a sus pies se tambaleó al reconocerla. Kuma le miró desde su posición.

- Deséale suerte – dijo simplemente, para marcharse en la dirección en la que se encontraban los "Sombrero de Paja".

Killer corrió, lo más rápido que pudo al claro en el que Kidd había luchado contra el Shichibukai, pero al llegar comprobó con horror que su capitán no se encontraba allí, ni su cadáver como prueba de muerte ni su figura como prueba de vida. Nada. Ni rastro. Sólo encontró el cinto que solía llevar atravesándole el dorso, en el que reposaban aún su daga y su pistola.

- Kidd…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

¿Y bien? Espero no haberme inventado demasiado los diálogos de Sabaody (los que no son, obviamente, invención mía).

¡No olviden que apreciaré profundamente si me dejan un **Review**!

Continuará para la fecha de Halloween, por lo que… ¡Feliz Halloween! (Adelantado) xD


	2. Halloween

Lo logré, a pesar de ser una semana tan dura, he logrado acabar el segundo capítulo xD

**Robin D Kidd**: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que eso continúe así. ¡Gracias!

**Sakuya217**: bueno, al principio pensé en hacerla más corta que las demás porque se me está acumulando el trabajo (¡socorro! xD) pero lo cierto es que esta historia si la hago breve no tiene… enganche, por así decirlo, de forma que he estado pensando en ideas para alargarla hasta los 15 ó 20 capítulo, más o menos. Lo del papá de Lea es algo triste, pero bueno, son ideas que se me ocurren y que influirán más adelante :) Y sí, me encantan xD aunque en este caso el disfraz de Lea es una coincidencia xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Hitomi Miko**: para ser sinceros yo tampoco celebro Halloween, pero aprovechando que existe pues se me ocurrió esta idea xD Espero que tú también tuvieses un terrorífico día de los muertos (muajajaj). Bueno, que desvarío, me alegra que te guste y espero que no se me vaya la trama como en el fic de "El valor de un sentimiento", que lo estoy reeditando ahora. ¡Gracias y un beso!

Y gracias también a los que leéis mis fic, tanto si dejáis **REVIEWS** como si no.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Halloween<strong>

Lea se despertó de madrugada el 31 de Octubre. No lograba conciliar el sueño desde que había hablado con Sara con respecto a la fiesta de aquella noche. Laura era una fanática del espiritismo, de Halloween, del significado de los sueños… algo así como una aprendiz de médium. Se volteó sobre el colchón y observó la calle desde la ventana de la pared opuesta de su cuarto. Comenzaba a amanecer, las estrellas ya no se apreciaban en el mañanero firmamento y los coches de los vecinos desaparecían uno tras otro en cualquier dirección, ya que era puente para la mayoría de personas. Para la mayoría que no incluía a su padre.

Se hizo la dormida cuando le escuchó abrir la puerta de su habitación. Su padre se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente con delicadeza, para después dejar una nota sobre su mesa y salir nuevamente por la puerta. Una vez que le vió alejarse en coche a lo largo de la calle, Lea encendió las luces a pesar de ser las 7 de la mañana y leyó la nota de su padre.

"Espero estar de vuelta a la hora de comer y que nos veamos un rato, sino es así supongo que para cuando llegue ya te habrás ido. Pásatelo bien en la fiesta y cuídate de los chicos de tu edad, que ya sabes que no tienen muy buena cabeza.

Te quiere, papá".

Suspiró, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Su padre siempre daba lo mejor de él en el trabajo, pero muchas veces se olvidaba de lo que era tener una hija. Pero ella ya había aprendido a vivir así y no le importaba. O eso se repetía para no tomarla con su padre, el hombre que deba lo mejor de sí para poder satisfacer sus necesidades.

Dejó nuevamente la nota sobre la mesa y bajó a desayunar, observando el sol comenzar a surgir entre los tejados. Parecía que iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

><p>No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Había leído acerca de los Shichibukai, pero aún así…<p>

Kidd gruñó de nuevo, murmurando para sus adentros cualquier tipo de maldición en dirección a Kuma. Ahí estaba. Rodeado de una extraña luz dorada y volando a gran velocidad en quién sabía qué dirección. Una oscura sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, figurando alguna que otra manera de vengarse por aquel "vuelo" que duraba ya varios días. Cerró los ojos al ver que anochecía por tercera vez.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ésta es buena, lo juro!<p>

Sara sonrió abiertamente mientras el resto de chicas se acercaban a su alrededor. Centró su mirada avellana sobre Lea, quien acababa de llegar y sonreía con cara de "te voy a matar por hacerme venir". Sonrió más aún.

- ¡Podemos invocar a un personaje antiguo!

Una joven de pelo castaño disfrazada de enfermera zombi se levantó, enfurruñada.

- ¡Pero yo preferiría algo más… inverosímil! Un dibujo animado, un personaje de videojuego… Algo así.

Laura apoyó a Sara.

- María, podemos buscar algún personaje antiguo que hoy por hoy no resulte muy… verosímil. ¿Todas de acuerdo?

Todas asintieron entre grititos y risas. Todas menos Lea, que fue secuestrada por Sara en un instante.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Ya creía que no vendrías, llegas tarde!

- Estuve esperando a saludar a mi padre – sonrió.

- Vaya… ¡estás fantástica! ¡Date la vuelta, déjame verte!

Lea hizo lo que su amiga le pidió con una tímida sonrisa. Llevaba puesto el vestido blanco con las alas negras, el pelo suelto por detrás de los hombros, una cuerda negra a la cintura y un antifaz negro y plumoso bordeando sus ojos. No llevaba de maquillaje más que un brillo rosa de labios, pues su piel ya era suficientemente pálida.

- ¡Wow! ¡Pareces un ángel de verdad!

Ambas rieron.

- Ahora en serio, gracias por venir, Lea – abrazó a su amiga, quien le correspondió en seguida.

- No es nada, tonta. Sabes que al final siempre te acompaño a donde quieras.

- ¡Eh, vosotras dos! ¡Vamos a empezar!

Ambas se separaron y se acercaron al centro del comedor, donde las otras chicas habían formado un círculo, agarrándose fuertemente de las manos y con varias velas y fotos en el centro.

- Lo sentimos – Se disculpó Lea con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿A quién invocamos al final?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Laura le señaló las imágenes, donde en una de ellas había un pie de foto. "William Kidd, 1645-1701".

- ¿Quién es?

- Es un famoso pirata. A él se le atribuyen la mayoría de crímenes de las historias de piratas. ¡Es fantástico! Porque además hay un personaje que me apasiona que está basado en él – le aclaró María.

Lea se estremeció. No contaba con que aquello funcionase, pero de todas formas… ¿invocar a un pirata no sería peligroso? Avanzó hasta colocarse junto a Laura y cerró el círculo al mismo tiempo que Sara.

Cerró los ojos cuando Laura comenzó a hablar en voz alta y se mordió el labio inferior cuando, al grito de "si nos escuchas, haz una señal" todas y cada una de las velas se fueron apagando una tras otra.

* * *

><p>Turbulencias. Todo el viaje tranquilo y sin mayores problemas que su mal humor cuando de repente y sin aparente causa comenzaba a sufrir turbulencias. Kidd gruñó al observar que ya no iba en línea recta, sino que trazaba eses, era como si algo tirase de él en otra dirección que no fuese el destino impuesto por Kuma.<p>

No supo muy bien cómo iba a salir de aquella, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de idear una salida. De pronto un choque, una luz cegadora envolviéndole y una forzada caída en picado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Seguro que estarás bien volviendo tú sola? Te podemos llevar si quieres…<p>

Lea negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias chicas, pero vivo a sólo dos manzanas de aquí, estaré bien.

Sara soltó una carcajada.

- Lea, estamos medio borrachas, tú incluida, y son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Estarás bien seguro?

Lea comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa y un gesto de manos a modo de despedida. Escuchó el coche de Sara arrancando y deseó no tropezarse mientras ellas pasaban a su lado y desaparecían al final de la calle.

Al final no habían podido quedarse a dormir en casa de Laura, pero no importaba, su padre estaría trabajando, por lo que no recibiría ninguna reprimenda por su parte. Se detuvo en seco al pasar junto al parque que había justo en medio del recorrido entre su casa y la de Laura.

- ¿Humo?

Se acercó lentamente hasta que su equilibrio le falló y cayó de bruces sobre la arena.

- Malditos tacones y maldito vodka – susurró.

Se quitó los zapatos y se acercó corriendo al joven que yacían inconsciente contra el tobogán. Sangraba un poco por la cabeza, era evidente que se había golpeado. Buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil, tenía que avisar a su padre para que viniese y llamase una ambulancia.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se lo había olvidado. "Claro, típico. Cuando lo necesitas siempre o se te olvida o lo pierdes o no hay saldo, o tampoco batería…" Maldijo para sus adentros. El joven era enorme en comparación con ella, como mínimo le sacaría una cabeza de altura y de ancho bien no llegaba al doble que ella pero poco le faltaba.

- Oye… despierta.

Le movió débilmente cuando de pronto un trueno resonó en el cielo cubierto, asustándola. Debía volver a casa, pero no podía abandonar al muchacho ahí tirado, y menos herido. Podía llamar desde su casa a una ambulancia, dar la descripción del pelirrojo y quedarse así tranquila… Le observó en silencio durante algunos minutos.

El joven tenía el pelo de un color rojo que recordaba el fuego y lo llevaba sujeto con unas gafas sobre la frente. Vestía unos pantalones muy llamativos de colores amarillo y negro y no llevaba camiseta, sino un grueso abrigo de apariencia suave y con unos pinchos dorados sobre los hombros. "Qué gótico – pensó Lea –, anda que no habría otros disfraces para elegir. Aunque… eso no quita que sea un buen disfraz"

Observó que no tenía cejas, curioso dato, pensó. Y sus labios eran extrañamente oscuros. Llevaba en la muñeca izquierda unos brazaletes que aparentaban ser de oro y un cinto azul en la cintura. Suspiró al sentir la primera de las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

><p>Las gotitas de lluvia le despertaron. ¿Había descendido ya, estaba en el suelo? Eso parecía. Recordaba la brusca caída y haberse golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, después de eso nada. Oscuridad.<p>

Gruñó por lo bajo y trató de incorporarse, pero un mano le detuvo con delicadeza al ser colocada sobre la suya.

- No te muevas – susurró la voz.

Kidd abrió los ojos al sentir la lluvia en su rostro. Kuma le había derrotado, era muy consciente de eso, como también lo era de que tras el combate le había mandado volando, pero... miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada de lo que veía: columpios, enormes edificios a lo lejos, máquinas metálicas circulando por lo que parecía una carretera que no estaba hecha de tierra… ¿Dónde había quedado Sabaody? ¿Y el sonido del mar?

Giró su rostro a la izquierda con una mueca de absoluta sorpresa, y su mirada fue recibida por unos ojos de color perla que le miraban bajo un fino antifaz de plumas de color negro.

- Buen disfraz para Halloween – murmuró ella.

La joven vestía de blanco y tenía alas. ¿Dónde estaba? Acaso… ¿acaso Kuma le había enviado al cielo? Un momento… rebobinó sobre las palabras de la chica. ¿Disfraz? ¿Halloween?

- ¿Halloween? – preguntó.

Vió la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven al escuchar su voz, quizás le parecía muy… ¿grave? Frunció el ceño, esperando su respuesta.

- Sí, hoy es Halloween. ¿De qué vas disfrazado?

Fue a decir algo pero se detuvo en su vestido. La lluvia lo había calado y era capaz de distinguir su figura bajo él. Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

- No voy disfrazado de nada.

Se levantó con brusquedad, siendo presa de un súbito mareo que le hizo tambalearse, a lo que la joven se colocó bajo su brazo derecho, sirviéndole de apoyo.

- Mi casa está cerca – murmuró –. Te curaré la herida y luego te irás.

- No necesito tu ayuda, mocosa.

- Lo siento pero no te doy opción. No me he quedado mojándome para nada. Ahora te curo y me quedo con la conciencia tranquila, fin de la discusión.

Kidd no dijo más, pero dejó que ella le soportase varios pasos hasta que la joven se torció un tobillo y tuvo que sujetarla para que no se fuese al suelo.

- Mira que… vaya soporte – le dijo burlón, con una sonrisa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Si no te gusta entonces ve por tu cuenta.

El pelirrojo fue consciente por primera vez de que le tiritaban los labios y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Borracha?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- O estás borracha o estás enferma, esas mejillas no son normales.

- Borracha – respondió ella una vez estuvieron frente a su puerta –. Pero no demasiado. Mi padre no está, por lo que podré ayudarte sin problemas.

Le invitó a entrar, y fue entonces cuando Kidd descubrió los lejos que debía estar de Sabaody. Máquinas, mesas y sillas extrañas, lámparas eléctricas de formas insospechadas…

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó.

- En mi casa.

- Eso ya lo sé – gruñó –, pero preguntaba en qué mar.

- ¿Mar? Aquí no hay mares, estamos en el centro del continente, para llegar al mar tendríamos que tomar un avión.

- ¿Avión?

El pelirrojo comenzó a molestarse. Si aquella chica le estaba tomando el pelo… la mataría. La joven le miró, confusa.

- Y tú… ¿de dónde eres?

- Del mar del Sur, pero ya habíamos llegado al Red Line – sentenció, claramente orgulloso.

Lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de la joven, que sin previo aviso, se puso de puntillas y olisqueó su rostro.

- ¿Qué cojones haces?

- Comprobar que no estás borracho – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué coño iba a estarlo, niña?

Ella le miró furiosa, harta de su arrogancia, mientras tomaba el agua oxigenada del botiquín de su cuarto y le indicaba que se sentase en su cama.

- Porque todo eso que has nombrado no existe.

Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar la joven se encontró de espaldas sobre su cama con el pelirrojo sobre ella, sujetándola de la garganta con una de sus grandes manos.

- Se acabó – murmuró él –. No sé dónde me ha enviado ese bastardo de Kuma, pero no estoy tan loco como para dejarme convencer de semejante estupidez. Te mataré y ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

* * *

><p>Lea miró aterrada el brillo asesino que lucía en sus ojos dorados. Estúpida, estúpida, se dijo a sí misma. Su madre se lo había repetido siempre: no hables con extraños. ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de obedecer? Se removió bajo su cuerpo buscando alguna brecha en su agarre, pero no la había, era como si él ya hubiese efectuado aquel movimiento en muchas ocasiones.<p>

Sintió su cabeza darle vueltas a causa del alcohol y la brusquedad del movimiento del pelirrojo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era capaz de hacer que un chico soltase un agarre como aquel?

Se mordió los labios intentando pensar mientras el pelirrojo seguía observándola en silencio, sin soltarla ni un poco. Le vio entrecerrar los ojos ante aquel gesto y sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora sí estaba claro, se había vuelto loca.

- Bésame – murmuró.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y aflojó levemente su agarre, con lo que ella se volteó sobre sí misma y le asestó una patada en el costado, tirándole de la cama.

- Idiota – murmuró ella, con la respiración alterada – ¡Idiota! ¡¿Así es como me agradeces que te intente ayudar? ¡Ni sé ni quiero saber de dónde vienes, sólo quiero que te largues una vez estés bien!

Ahora estaba gritando y Kidd no pudo evitar sonreír y poco después comenzar a reír en una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Siseó Lea.

- Me recuerdas a un camarada, eso es todo. Bueno, entonces supongamos que no estoy en mi mundo, tampoco en mi barco y mucho menos con mi tripulación. No estoy en ningún lugar que conozca – ella puso los ojos en blanco y él se sentó sobre a silla de su escritorio –, así que… ¿dónde sí estoy?

Lea no supo que contestar. En su mueca la burla era más que evidente, pero su mirada era seria. ¿Debía creerle? Tragó saliva… tripulación, barco… ¿podría ser…?

- ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?

El pelirrojo permaneció serio.

- Kidd. Eustass Capitán Kidd.

Lea cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Un sueño, es sólo un sueño… no, no lo es, pero sí será alguna broma preparada por Laura y las demás… este chico es amigo suyo, seguro. Además, nosotras invocamos a William Kidd, el corsario. No a Eustass Kidd, el pirata. Aunque corsario y pirata vienen a significar lo mismo…"

- ¡Mierda! – Le miró, furiosa, cosa de la que Kidd no entendió el motivo – Apuesto a que te estás divirtiendo. Seguro que mañana irás a verlas y les contarás lo divertido que fue tomarle el pelo a la tonta de Lea. ¡Adelante, ríete! Me es indiferente, ¡haz lo que te dé la gana!

Una lágrima cayó rodando por el rostro de la joven, quien se quitó el antifaz para poder apartarla. Kidd se quedó estático en su sitio. La vió gemir débilmente antes de apretar las rodillas contra su cuerpo y romper a llorar de forma silenciosa. "Patético" pensó. Pero de algún modo no la mató.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué cojones estás hablando?

Ella no se movió, pero su voz destilaba odio.

- ¡Lo sabes muy bien! Mañana irás a decirles a Laura y María lo divertido que fue hacerse el muerto en el parque esperando a que la tonta de turno pasase después de invocar al pirata, para hacerle creer que la cosa había funcionado.

Un repentino tirón de pelo la hizo alzar el rostro hasta que su mirada húmeda se encontró con la firme y seria de él.

- No sé muy bien de qué estás hablando – comenzó – pero si crees que perdería mi tiempo de una forma tan estúpida y patética estás equivocada. Yo actúo por y para mí, nada más y nada menos. Tal vez de vez en cuando también por mi tripulación, pero porque a fin de cuentas es mía. No gastaría mi tiempo en noséqué bromas para ti ni para nadie.

Las lágrimas cesaron de salir de los orbes plateados de la muchacha, quien no fue capaz de replicar nada. De pronto él… le resultaba la persona más intimidante y peligrosa que había conocido. Y tal vez eso se debiese a que de algún modo ya no le quedaban dudas: la invocación había funcionado, aunque ni cómo ni con quien ellas esperaban.

Se estremeció al sentir por primera vez el instinto asesino que emanaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo y tragó saliva. "No me mates" quiso decir, pero la oscuridad invadió su cuerpo antes de darle la oportunidad de pedirle clemencia.

* * *

><p>Kidd observó el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha, mientras un duelo interno se desataba en su conciencia. Era molesta, había dudado de su palabra y más que eso, le había acusado de algo de lo que él no entendía nada aún. Pero también había querido ayudarle aún sin conocerle, aunque de haberle conocido sin duda habría pasado de largo. Observó sus mejillas empapadas por sus lágrimas. ¿Tanto dudaba de sus amistades? ¿Tan frágil era ella? Suspiró, depositándola sin demasiado cuidado sobre la cama. Esperaría a que despertase para obtener información de aquel lugar y luego… luego decidiría si le sería o no de utilidad para volver a su barco. O a su mundo, mejor dicho.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	3. Los primeros 10 problemas

Demonios, escribir este capítulo ha sido mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba xD Espero que por lo menos lo disfrutéis, ya que ¡madre mía! Describir a Kidd en nuestro mundo es complicadísimo. He tenido que repasar el capítulo 3 veces para asegurarme de no haber hecho que Kidd resulte un poco OOC, aunque hay alguna parte en la que sí, no he podido hacer más. De cualquier forma (y en mi modesta opinión) creo que no ha quedado del todo mal xD.

**Hitomi Miko:** ciertamente, pobre Lea, con una vida tan tranquila como ella llevaba… xD Pero nada dura para siempre :D Ya veremos cómo se las apaña… ¿qué tal al final el día de los muertos? ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Robin D Kidd:** aquí traigo algo que espero que te guste (aunque sin romanticismo ni nada, aún) xD. De cualquier modo, ¡gracias!

**Sakuya217:** Jajaja sí, al no ponerme de acuerdo con las ideas, según se me ocurren las apunto en mi perfil para escribirlas si a alguien le gusta alguna y me lo dice xD Y así no se me olvidan ^^ Sí, también decidí alargar la historia, creo que puede estar interesante (:3). En cuanto a Lea he logrado hacer que en este capítulo pierda la paciencia (pobre xD), pero ya se irán, digamos… comprendiendo. Por ahora sólo van a estar interesados en: Kidd en volver a casa y Lea en que Kidd se largue xD. Ay… mi príncipe rojo… vaya usted a saber por dónde cabalga… ya le encontraré supongo xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, sólo los que yo he creado.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Los primeros 10 problemas<br>**

- Lea… Despierta cielo, ya es de día.

Algo parecido a un suspiro se deslizó por entre los labios de la morena mientras se estiraba sobre su cama del mismo modo que lo haría un felino.

- Mmmnos días, papá… – murmuró.

Su padre la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vamos dormilona, el desayuno ya está listo, te estamos esperando.

- Voy.

¿Estamos? Lea bostezó frotándose los ojos, mientras trataba de espabilarse. Le habría oído mal. Abrió las cortinas con una sonrisa, hoy no tendría clase, era fiesta después de Halloween.

Se lavó la cara en el lavabo del pasillo y en camisón como estaba se bajó a desayunar. Había tenido suerte de levantarse a media noche, de lo contrario, no habría sido consciente de que aún llevaba puesto el disfraz cuando se metió en la cama… aunque no recordaba el momento en el que se había acostado. De cualquier modo, aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa y evitar así posteriores charlas paternas.

Los últimos escalones de madera crujieron bajo sus pies, pero aquel sonido le provocó otra sonrisa y tomando una taza se dirigió a la nevera en busca de leche. Hoy todo parecía perfec… to. Un momento. Con la puerta de la nevera abierta, todo su buen humor quedó congelado al ser consciente de que había alguien más sentado a la mesa, alguien de gran tamaño y que ella había creído fruto de una pesadilla de la noche anterior. Asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de la nevera, mirando al pelirrojo.

- ¿Tú? – Él sonrió divertido al escuchar el temblor en la voz de ella – ¿Qué… qué diablos haces aquí?

Su padre apareció desde el salón a la cocina, con una taza de café en las manos.

- Lea, este joven es Eustass Kidd. Te trajo anoche cuando te encontró tumbada en el tobogán del parque. ¿Le recuerdas? Dice que ibas algo… bebida.

Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron mientras la mirada burlona del pelirrojo encontraba la suya, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo… sí. ¡No! No lo sé… – se mordió los labios, insegura. ¿Qué hacía aquel hombre sentado a su mesa, desayunando como si no pasase nada? Un único pensamiento de alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza: no les había matado, ni a ella ni a su padre. Así pues, ¿qué pretendía?

- No esperaba que no te acordases, al fin y al cabo, me golpeé por tu culpa – comentó Kidd, aguantando claramente una carcajada al ponerla en aquella situación.

Lea abrió los ojos cada vez más nerviosa y centró su mirada en la venda que el joven llevaba en el lugar que la noche anterior habían estado sus gafas.

- Yo, esto…

Estaba en blanco. ¿Qué decir cuando tienes a un asesino ante tus ojos, sentado a tu mesa con una taza de café en las manos? Ni siquiera Lea, con todo su carácter era capaz de hacer algo más útil que crujirse los nudillos. Él era Kidd, Eustass Capitán Kidd, y había llegado a su vida tras una estúpida noche de espiritismo con Sara, María y las demás. ¿Cómo era posible? Aún no estaba segura, pero de cualquier modo, no podía arriesgar por una cuestión de orgullo la vida de su padre… ni la suya propia. De modo que cerró los ojos y respirando fuerte se tragó todos los insultos y las maldiciones que se agolpaban dolorosamente en su garganta para volver a mirarle, con la sonrisa más dulce que fue capaz de dibujar.

- Lo siento mucho, Eustass, realmente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Supongo que me acordaré de ti cuando se me pase la resaca, ahora mismo me duele un poco la cabeza. Pero gracias de todas formas – se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, cuidando las apariencias ante su padre, quien terminaba de lavar los platos en aquel momento.

- Lea – dijo él, impidiéndola disfrutar al máximo de la expresión de sorpresa que se le había quedado al pelirrojo en el rostro –, espero que no bebieras demasiado, ya sabes que no me gusta eso.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, pasando como pudo de los gruñidos que salieron de la garganta del pirata.

- No papá, no te preocupes.

Su padre suspiró.

- Está bien. Lea, yo me tengo que ir ahora a trabajar. Tu amigo ha dormido aquí hoy por su herida, de modo que creo que estaría bien que se duchase y ya os vais a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y así se lo enseñas, ya me ha dicho que no es de por aquí.

- Eeh… claro – sonrió la morena, nerviosa.

Kidd se volteó y dirigió su mirada al padre, quien, ya de espaldas a ellos, tomó sus llaves y salió del edificio, cerrando tras de sí y abandonando a su hija en una situación tan peligrosa como absurda. O eso pensaría él si le dijesen que aquel joven provenía de una serie de televisión. Pero claro, el agente Yonde no era consciente de aquello, ya que de haberlo sabido… no la habría dejado sola. Arrancó su viejo coche y desapareció por la calle en dirección a la comisaría.

Mientras, en el interior del edificio, Lea se había encerrado en su habitación a toda velocidad, sin querer saber nada del pelirrojo que golpeaba su puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Lárgate!

- ¿Esa es la forma en que piensas agradecerme el haberte ayudado, mocosa?

Lea tembló, acurrucada como estaba sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo de su habitación. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Había sido por algo que había dicho, algo que hubiese hecho? ¿Quizás por algo de alguna vida anterior? Apretó las manos en dos puños hasta que se hizo daño. ¿Qué demonios hacía un pirata de otro mundo golpeando la puerta de su dormitorio? "Joder, joder, joder" pensó.

De pronto, la puerta de su cuarto saltó por los aires, completamente astillada e irreconocible, causando que un grito saliese de su garganta, tapándose el rostro con las manos. "Es solo un sueño, sólo un mal sueño. Ahora respira profundamente y cuenta hasta diez. Uno, dos…" su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el pelirrojo la agarró por el cuello del camisón, levantándola sin esfuerzo aparente del suelo, sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza.

Lea abrió los ojos y pataleó furiosa.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No te gusta que te toquen, no te gusta que te cojan… ¿hay algo que te guste en esta vida, mocosa?

Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

- Mi nombre es Lea, no "mocosa". Y sí, ahora mismo me gustaría poder patearte el culo sin miedo a que pudieses devolvérmelo.

Tan pronto como vio la mirada del pelirrojo supo que había vuelto a irse de la lengua. Él la arrojó contra la pared donde habían caído los restos de la puerta, que se clavaron dolorosamente en su piel. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse cuando Kidd volvió a cogerla y la lanzó sobre la cama con brusquedad, volviendo a colocarse sobre ella, inmovilizándola del mismo modo que la noche anterior. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de ella, quien gimió a causa de todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo en aquel instante. Sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los dorados de él.

- Suéltame – susurró, aunque su orden sonó mucho más débil de lo que le habría gustado.

- No me des órdenes, mocosa. No tengo ni paciencia ni ganas para aguantarte ahora.

- ¡¿Aguantarme? – Estalló Lea, bajo su mano – ¡¿Acaso soy yo la que te está molestando? ¡¿Puedes mirar a tu alrededor y decirme lo que ves? ¡¿Realmente piensas que de los dos YO soy la molesta? ¡¿Qué eres tú entonces, un genio del desierto que ha tenido un mal día y se niega a satisfacer mi deseo de sacar su asqueroso culo de mi vida? ¡Arrogante de m…! – Respiró profundamente antes de perder completamente la cabeza, cosa que sin duda pasaría literalmente si continuaba por ese camino.

Al no ver ninguna reacción en el cuerpo del pelirrojo se asustó, temiendo lo peor. Se estremeció al verle sacar un revólver de sus pantalones, ¿cómo era posible que su padre no se lo hubiese visto? El miedo se apoderó de ella completamente cuando, inclinándose más aún sobre su cuerpo, Kidd la apuntó con el cañón a la cabeza.

- ¿Ya no sueltas tantas bravuconadas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de morir, _Lea_?

Ella no contestó, ahora sí estaba helada. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Sentía el aliento de su asesino sobre su rostro y sus narices alcanzaban a rozarse, al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos. El frío metal del cañón del revólver contra su cráneo la hizo cerrar los ojos.

- Ahora pienso cerrarte la boca, mocosa. Eso te enseñará a no volver a faltarme al respeto – sonrió él, con voz siniestra.

La muchacha temblaba bajo su cuerpo, dándole sin pretenderlo en absoluto el gusto de saber que estaba asustada, que le _temía_. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el seguro del gatillo ser retirado. "Mierda, no puede…" el dedo de Kidd apretó el gatillo, cortando por completo su pensamiento.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Pero qué…?"<p>

Los ojos de Lea se abrieron de golpe, con la confusión brillando por encima de la humedad que había causado en ellos su miedo a morir. El cañón continuaba contra su frente, pero a pesar de que su gatillo había sido presionado, ninguna bala había acabado con su vida.

Lo único que podía estar matándola en aquel momento era el dolor que subía desde sus labios hasta su cerebro, debido a la posición del pelirrojo. Una de las manos de él se colocó bajo su cuello, inclinando su rostro y separando sus labios de los de ella, que sangraban a causa del brusco beso que él la había dado. No fue capaz de decir nada, tal vez por la confusión que sufría, o quizás porque de nuevo él atacó su boca, volviendo a morder sus labios y saboreando su miedo.

Ella no respondió en ningún momento, pero el flujo de adrenalina generado por aquellas acciones llegó con brusquedad hasta sus brazos, que actuaron por propio instinto, apartando de un golpe al pelirrojo de encima suyo. Le escuchó reír mientras trataba de incorporarse, temblorosa, apoyándose en la pared de su cuarto.

- Bien, ya tienes lo que querías y yo también, ahora vayamos a lo importante.

Lea no contestó. Sus piernas temblaban, ya no sabía si a causa del miedo que aún la recorría, de la confusión ante sus palabras y gestos, o de la adrenalina que aún permanecía fluyendo por sus venas. Trató de hablar, pero su voz fue a penas un susurro.

- ¿Por qué? – Fue todo lo que llegó a los oídos del pelirrojo, que se acercó a ella y la incorporó de golpe, ignorando el intento que hizo por apartarse de él.

- Tú misma me lo pediste anoche, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste "bésame". Y te he besado. Y yo por fin te veo asustada. De modo que ahora vas a ayudarme si no quieres que la próxima vez que coloque un revólver contra tu cabeza éste esté cargado y listo para matar.

Lea observó la mirada de él. Se burlaba de ella, se divertía haciéndola sufrir. Respiró profundamente tratando de lograr lo imposible: calmarse en aquella situación. Estúpido Eustass Kidd… cuando le dijo que la besase sólo fue una distracción para liberarse, no esperaba que se lo tomase en serio. Aunque, por supuesto… él lo sabía y simplemente se había aprovechado de la situación para imponer su autoridad, pensó. Su autoridad. En SU casa. En SU cuarto. En SU vida.

Una vez más, la furia se apoderó de su mente, pero esta vez trató por todos los medios de tragársela, no estaba dispuesta a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Sintió como poco a poco los latidos de su corazón se iban recuperando, pero la adrenalina iba desapareciendo y el cansancio se apoderó de sus rodillas, que volvieron a fallarle y acabó sentada en el suelo, ante el pelirrojo, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados frente a ella.

Le miró, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – murmuró.

- Volver a mi barco. Tú me encontraste, por lo que supongo que conocerás a Kuma y podrás hacerme volver.

- ¿A quién? – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué clase de nombre era _Kuma_?

Se levantó y se sentó frente a su ordenador.

- ¿Qué haces? – Exigió Kidd.

- Buscar en internet. Si no encontramos lo que buscas aquí, entonces ten por seguro que no lo encontrarás en ningún lado.

Kidd la miró mientras se sentaba en la cama. Aún le temblaba el pulso, pero parecía haber accedido a ayudarle, aunque sólo fuese para librarse de él. Sonrió. ¿Qué coño sería internet?

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo que no funciona?<p>

Lea suspiró.

- Eso he dicho, papá, que no me funciona la conexión a internet, el cable de mi cuarto está partido – lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo, que no se dio por aludido.

Su padre murmuró algo inteligible al otro lado del teléfono.

- Está bien, escúchame Lea, ahora estoy trabajando y no puedo ayudarte, lo miraré cuando vuelva esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro. Ten cuidado.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono mudo de su mano, con la mente en blanco.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kidd.

- Esta tarde lo arreglará. Hasta entonces, déjame darme una ducha y ver si puedo ir al ebanista a comprar otra puerta – suspiró.

- Iré contigo.

Ella se sonrojó, horrorizada.

- ¡¿A la ducha?

- ¡No, estúpida! ¡Al ebanista ese!

Suspiró, aliviada. Al final, aquel día que en un principio le había parecido tan idílico estaba resultando el peor de toda su vida. Trató de alargar la ducha todo lo posible, apartando con el agua y el jabón el miedo que aquel estúpido la había metido en el cuerpo. Gimió levemente al sentir el agua escurrir sobre sus labios. Se miró en el espejo. Los dientes del pelirrojo habían quedado marcados en su labio inferior, ahora hinchado a causa del dolor. Suspiró, tratando de apartar el sabor de la boca de él de la suya propia.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla y poniéndose las zapatillas salió del baño aún empapada hasta su cuarto, donde se encontró de nuevo con Kidd.

- ¡¿Qué…? ¿No te dije que me esperases abajo?

- No me gusta que me den órdenes, soy pirata ¿recuerdas? – Contestó, con su habitual sonrisa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó del armario su ropa interior junto con unas deportivas negras, unos vaqueros grises y un jersey blanco. Sin soltar la toalla en ningún momento y con las mejillas encendidas, se encerró de nuevo en el baño, donde se cambió de ropa, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja. Una vez que terminó de secarse el pelo, notó el chichón que le estaba saliendo en la nuca a causa del golpe contra el escritorio. Se colocó una diadema ancha de color gris, dejando caer su melena lisa hacia atrás, ocultándolo, y el flequillo recto permaneció en su sitio. Limpió las heridas causadas en sus brazos por las astillas de la puerta y al cabo de media hora, ya había limpiado por completo el destrozo de su habitación mientras que el pelirrojo únicamente la observaba trabajar en silencio. Bueno, no todo estaba arreglado.

- ¿Señor Evans?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

- Hola, soy Lea Yonde, llamaba para ver si podía encargarle una puerta…

- ¡Claro! ¿Por algo soy ebanista, no? Tráeme las medidas apuntadas en una hoja y veremos si tengo ya alguna que te valga o te toca esperar unos días.

- De acuerdo, estaré allí en media hora, más o menos. ¡Gracias! – Colgó el teléfono y buscó en el bolso de la noche anterior.

Por suerte su móvil al final no estaba en casa de Laura, sino cargándose en la cocina. Se lo metió en un bolsillo mientras que sacaba de su cartera algo de dinero y se lo guardaba en el otro bolsillo del vaquero.

- Bien, esto ya está.

- Has tardado mucho – murmuró Kidd.

- Habría tardado menos si _alguien_ no hubiese destrozado mi habitación por nosequé estúpido motivo. ¡Ah, sí! Por orgullo – le fulminó con la mirada, y él le devolvió una mirada molesta.

- No tientes a la suerte, niña. En cuanto dejes de serme útil podrías acabar del mismo modo que tu puerta.

Ella tragó saliva y no dijo nada más, llevando claramente las de perder contra él. Cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro del pueblo.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguirte algo de ropa.

Kidd puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ni hablar.

- ¡No puedes ir con eso por la calle! ¡Todo el mundo se te quedará mirando!

- Entonces les mataré.

- ¡Pero… no puedes! Este no es tu mundo, ¿no? Aquí las cosas son distintas, ¡no puedes matar a quien quieras cuando tú quieras sólo porque se te queda mirando!

Él detuvo su marcha, con una siniestra sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa ser pirata? Significa libertad, hacer lo que te viene en gana, precisamente porque te da la gana. Vivir sin preocupaciones. Ese es mi estilo de vida.

Ella frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra.

- Sí, una vida envidiable, pero en TU mundo. Si realmente quieres volver a tu hogar tendrás que averiguar cómo has venido a parar aquí, y algo me dice que eso va a llevarnos algo de tiempo, de modo que tendrás que aparentar normalidad ante los demás.

- No.

Lea suspiró, completamente agotada.

- Haz lo que te salga de los… – una vez más, tuvo que morderse la lengua a tiempo.

El resto del camino no fue más tranquilo, ni mucho menos. Por mucho que Eustass Kidd reconociese algunos objetos comunes en ambos mundos, como las cocinas, las farolas o los teléfonos (comparados con los Den Den Mushi), también había muchos otros que desconocía en lo absoluto, como los coches o los aviones. En todo el trayecto, Lea se dedicó a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles el tipo de vida que se llevaba a cabo en su mundo. La joven no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la mirada de horror del pelirrojo al saberse en un lugar completamente diferente, pero los papeles se cambiaron cuando él sentenció que se quedaría con ella hasta que lograse volver a su mundo.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No hay más personas a las que quieras torturar? ¡Yo no puedo quedarme contigo! Tengo colegio, deberes, un trabajo a tiempo parcial en la cafetería del centro comercial…

- Asúmelo y aguántate. Eso te pasa por resultarme entretenida.

- ¿Entrete… nida?

- Sí. Pocos días me cruzo con alguien capaz de levantarme la voz, recibir una lección y volver a actuar después como si nada. Digamos que además, no creo que muchas más personas se creyesen mi historia, y como tú misma has dicho… no queremos que muera nadie, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo si nada? ¡Si le temblaban hasta los dedos de los pies! Lea suplicó y trató de negociar aquello durante el resto del camino. Le propuso amigas, conocidos, todo tipo de tratos, pero nada pareció ser del agrado del pirata, quién se reía cada vez que la joven suspiraba mientras caminaba mirando al suelo y maldiciendo su suerte.

Cuando llegaron al ebanista, por suerte, el hombre tenía una puerta disponible con las medidas exactas.

- Ten, llévala tú – se la pasó al pelirrojo.

- Ni hablar – gruñó él, cruzándose de brazos.

- Esta señorita no puede llevarla sola. No sería muy caballeroso por tu parte negarle ayuda.

- Yo no soy un caballero, soy… ¡oye! – Gruñó cuando Lea le piso con fuerza para cerrarle la boca.

La muchacha se volvió al hombre mayor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Podría ir usted a montarla a casa? No me gustaría que papá se la encontrase mal puesta o algo – le suplicó, con extremada dulzura.

El hombre sonrió.

- Está bien, iré ahora mismo.

Lea le dejó una copia de las llaves diciendo que se la dejase luego bajo la alfombrilla de la entrada y tirando de Kidd del brazo, atravesó la calle evitando como pudo las miradas curiosas de la gente al verla caminando al lado de un joven musculoso y sin camisa, con pantalones brillantes y un abrigo oscuro y gótico. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos del parque central agotada, escuchando el sonido del agua de la fuente.

- Está bien. Si vas a quedarte conmigo simplemente para molestar, en ese caso comenzaremos cuanto antes – murmuró al pelirrojo.

- Bien, podías haber cooperado antes de que nada pasase.

Una vez más, le fulminó con la mirada.

- Cállate – siseó –. Bueno, veamos. Eustass Capitán Kidd, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

Kidd suspiró. No le gustaba tratar con civiles y mucho menos con ella, pero no tenía más opción. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de _necesitar_ de la ayuda de alguien, al igual que tampoco la idea de quedarse con ella, en eso era en lo único en lo que ambos personajes coincidían: no querían ni verse. Pero si no la forzaba, ella no le ayudaría, y él DEBÍA volver cuanto antes a Sabaody para zarpar al Nuevo Mundo y cumplir así su sueño de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

A regañadientes y de bastante mal humor, se sentó junto a Lea y permanecieron hablando por el resto del día, haciendo una pausa únicamente para ir a comprar unos perritos calientes al puesto del parque (para Kidd Lea tuvo que comprar una docena). Tras la pausa, continuaron caminando por el pueblo mientras Kidd le contaba, con más o menos discusiones de por medio, acerca de su mundo y su barco, deteniéndose sobre todo en SU sueño, SU tripulación, SU poder y todos los SUS posibles.

- Ya es casi de noche – murmuró Lea, mirando hacia el cielo.

Suspiró. Vaya día. Y ella que hasta entonces había pensado que los exámenes de historia eran lo peor, ahora tenía claro que siempre había cosas peores. Observó de reojo a Kidd, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

- En tu casa.

- ¡¿Qué? No, no, ni hablar. Mi padre me mataría.

- Ese es tu problema – sonrió él.

- Eres un…

- ¿Un… qué? – La retó.

- Nada.

- ¿Seguro? Creí que ibas a…

- ¡No iba a nada, déjame en paz! – Gritó furiosa, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia su casa con la risa del pelirrojo a sus espaldas. "Lea, si sales de esta, es la última vez que aceptas algo de Sara. ¡Nunca más la harás caso!" se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

><p>El sonido del despertador al día siguiente fue algo mortal, terrible, horroroso y sumamente deprimente. Aquel sonido murió de golpe cuando Kidd estrujó el reloj entre sus manos.<p>

- ¡Qué cojones! ¿Quién demonios se levanta a estas horas y para qué? – Maldijo sobre todo lo existente una y otra vez mientras observaba a Lea entrar y salir del cuarto, con cara de sueño y de no haber dormido muy bien.

Él había dormido en el sofá, en la planta de abajo, el único lugar donde el padre de Lea, tras bastantes e inverosímiles explicaciones, había accedido a que pasase algunas noches allí.

Sin perder un detalle de los gestos de la muchacha, la siguió mientras salía de casa, con una bandolera colgada del hombro y llena de cuadernos y libros.

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? ¡Son las siete de la mañana! – Protestó con un gruñido.

- A clase – contestó ella, bostezando –. Tengo examen y no puedo llegar tarde.

A pesar de todas las protestas de la muchacha, Kidd la siguió a lo largo de todo el camino hasta su instituto, un edificio de aspecto no muy hogareño y barrotes en las ventanas.

- Casi parece una prisión – murmuró.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Está bien, son las ocho. Saldré de clase a las tres, espérame aquí sin armar ningún lío hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por su parte y habiendo desaparecido por completo lo que quedaba de su paciencia, se armó de valor y entró en el edificio, con los pensamientos completamente desubicados y ajenos al examen. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar su vida de una forma tan brusca en tan sólo 48 horas?

1º: Ahora vivía con un pirata sanguinario sin ningún tipo de respeto por la vida ajena y con un ego más grande que el más grande de los trasatlánticos existentes.

2º: Debía ayudarle a volver a un mundo diferente al suyo completamente desconocido para ella.

3º: No podía decirle que ellas le habían invocado a partir de un personaje real porque las mataría.

4º: Su padre no se fiaba de él, y cada vez menos de ella.

5º: Kidd le daba miedo, aunque nunca se lo reconocería.

6º: Cada vez que rozaba su labio, el dolor le recordaba el beso y por algún motivo que la asqueaba, aquella noche había soñado que el momento se repetía.

7º: Tenía un examen que no se sabía.

8º: por un pelo llegó a casa antes que su padre la noche anterior y pudo recuperar la llave que le dejó al señor Evans y asegurarse de que su puerta estaba bien colocada.

Y así podría continuar hasta llegar al infinito. Dejó la mochila de golpe sobre la mesa, y se dejó caer sobre la silla, completamente deprimida.

- ¡Lea!

- Piérdete, Sara.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Vaya cara! – Dijo cuando Lea alzó el rostro hacia ella – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No mucho… oye… – se cayó de pronto, ya tenía el noveno problema.

9º: No podía contarle a sus amigas que la invocación había funcionado si no quería que la tomasen por loca.

- Dime – sonrió Sara, completamente ajena a sus problemas.

Trató de sonreírle, al fin y al cabo, nadie tenía la culpa por completo de aquella situación.

- Nada, ¿qué tal llevas el examen?

* * *

><p>Kidd gruñó por enésima vez. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya no aguantaba más. Se disponía a entrar en el edificio escolar cuando una pregunta asaltó su mente: ¿podía usar sus poderes en aquel mundo? Aún no lo había intentado.<p>

Trasladó su mirada por las ventanas del edificio y una siniestra idea cruzó su mente al reconocer a Lea a través de los barrotes de una de las ventanas. Parecía aburrida y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar por más tiempo. Sonrió, alzando la mano en su dirección.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a escribir todas las respuestas que pudo, a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de aprobar el examen. Tendría que hacer uso de su imaginación para no entregar el folio en blanco.<p>

Llevaban ya 15 minutos en examen cuando un sonido parecido al que causa el viento al chocar contra el cristal de la ventana resonó cerca suyo, en la ventana. Desvió su mirada sorprendida hacia los barrotes, que temblaban bruscamente. Y al otro lado del cristal, un piso por debajo, de pie en la acerca con una sonrisa estaba él, con una mano alzada hacia la ventana.

El bolígrafo cayó de sus manos al suelo. Él ya le había comentado algo sobre sus poderes, pero había mantenido la esperanza de que no le diesen resultado en aquel mundo.

- No – susurró, tan bajo que ni el cuello de su camisa hubiese sido capaz de escucharlo.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Kidd cerró los dedos en un puño, gestó que desencadenó el caos: los barrotes metálicos se soltaron de la pared del edificio, arrastrando tras de sí el cristal de la ventana.

10º: Los poderes de Kidd funcionaban en su mundo.

Lea mostró una mirada horrorizada, dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba en problemas: aquel hombre no era humano, no podía serlo. Y si lo era, pensó mientras él saltaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, era su mayor perdición.

Le vio mover los labios, le estaba hablando, pero su cabeza había desconectado por completo del mundo. En aquel momento, el caos a su alrededor la consumió por completo, dejándola caer en la oscuridad del subconsciente… otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	4. Cambios

Finalmente otro nuevo capítulo, como siempre, disculpad el retraso y ¡espero que os guste!

**NaNaaRiidizulO:** muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, me alegro de que esta historia te esté gustando. La verdad es que mantener a Kidd en personaje al estar fuera de su mundo es aún más complicado, pero bueno, yo lo hago lo mejor que puedo :P ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ajajaj lo cierto es que al leerlo así a mí tampoco me importaría que me pasase algo, siempre y cuando cierto pelirrojo no me mate en un "pronto" de esos violentos xD Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad :D ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki–neechan:** sí que la va a volver loca, ya lo iremos viendo xD ¡Gracias!

**noelia:** bueno, por fin más tarde que pronto, pero ya he logrado continuarla xD Espero que te siga gustando, ¡gracias! :)

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Cambios<strong>

- ¡LEA! ¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Podía escucharle. Podía escuchar a su padre al entrar en la enfermería del colegio buscándola. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue lo que sobrevino a aquel primero vozarrón preocupado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido, Kidd? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡¿KIDD? ¡¿Eustass Kidd estaba allí? ¿Qué demonios pintaba él en aquel cuadro? La joven de cabello azabache se imaginaba en la consulta de la enfermería del colegio, tumbada y con una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente. Pero sin Kidd. Kidd NO estaba en la imagen que se proyectaba en su mente. ¿Por qué su padre lo nombraba?

- Oooh… – logró emitir a modo de sonido, llamando la atención de alguien que soltó una seca carcajada por lo bajo.

De pronto se sentía extraña. Dos brazos la levantaron de la camilla y la alzaron. Demasiado alto para ser su padre, ¿verdad? Un débil quejido salió de su boca a la par que escuchaba una conversación a lo lejos. O no tan lejos, no sabría decirlo. Lo que sí sabía era que su padre estaba bastante enfadado. Entreabrió los ojos para verle mejor, pero lo que percibía era borroso. ¿Quién la sujetaba?

- ¿Cuántos calmantes le habéis dado? – Exigió saber su padre a la enfermera.

- Sólo uno, señor, pero aún le dura el efecto. Estará desorientada hasta dentro de un par de horas, sería recomendable que se marchase a casa. Ha sufrido una gran impresión.

Ante aquel comentario, el agente Yonde se volvió hacia el director, que en aquel momento trataba de calmar a los padres de otros alumnos que habían sufrido una impresión como la de su hija. "Imposible, papá – pensaba Lea –. Ellos se habrán asustado, pero de haber sabido que el derrumbe no había sido "accidentado" sino provocado por Kidd… bueno, las cosas serían muy distintas". Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cuerpo que la cargaba y cerró los ojos pensativa… fuese quien fuese, olía bien.

Su padre volvió a la carga.

- Señor director, ¡¿me puede explicar cómo es posible que haya sucedido algo así? ¡¿Qué clase de seguridad es la que dan a nuestros hijos?

El pobre hombre no sabía ni que decir. Cosas como "hablaré con la constructora", "demandaré a la compañía", "es inexplicable" y frases del estilo salían de sus labios.

El padre de Lea suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar llevar la mano a la porra de su uniforme de policía y liarse a sacudir a todo el mundo. Lo principal era llevar a casa a su hija. Se volvió hacia la persona que la cargaba y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ÉL ahí? Aunque en el fondo y por lo que le habían contado los profesores, él había salvado a su hija de caer en el derrumbe. ¿Cómo? Aún no se sabía, el joven se había negado a dar explicaciones. Suspiró. Tal vez la hubiese ayudado pero aún así no le inspiraba confianza.

Se acercó a él a paso firme.

- Gracias por todo, Kidd. Yo me encargo de llevarla a casa, pásate por allí en la tarde, tal vez para entonces ya esté mejor.

El pelirrojo no discutió, dejó a la joven en brazos de su padre y salió por la puerta, caminando entre las miradas de la gente. Sonrió para sus adentros. Aún en medio de todo el caos que él mismo había provocado, la gente aún era capaz de fijarse en lo banal. Los padres le miraban con recelo, tal vez por las ropas o quizás por un sexto sentido que les advertía peligro. Los otros chicos murmuraban algún comentario sin interés y las chicas se sonrojaban admirando su dorso desnudo y bien formado.

"Adolescentes" se dijo para sí mismo. Aunque… ¿hacía cuánto que él había dejado de comportarse así? Acababa de cumplir los 26 años, tampoco es que hubiese una gran diferencia… Suspiró, de estar Killer con él, no tendría que darle vueltas a semejante estupidez.

Tan perdido iba mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto que no fue consciente de la mirada recelosa que le dirigía un joven de piel morena y aspecto de deportista.

El tipo era un poco más bajo que él, pero de seguir creciendo pronto le superaría en altura, y tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo corto y oscuro. Por las miradas y cuchicheos de algunas chicas parecía bastante popular entre las mujeres del instituto.

Pero claro, Eustass Kidd no era de los que van mirando a sus espaldas para comprobar quien sí mira la suya.

* * *

><p>- ¿Seguro que estás bien?<p>

Lea bufó y varios mechones de su flequillo se alzaron a la vez.

- Sí, papá, sólo déjame dormir un ratito. En una hora me despertaré para ir a trabajar, deja de preocuparte innecesariamente, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

El agente de policía, su padre, se la quedó mirando durante unos minutos con una mirada confusa. Ella suspiró, entendiéndole.

- Estoy bien, en serio. Kidd… fue capaz de sujetarme antes de que nada pasase.

El padre se sentó junto a ella, sobre su cama.

- No entiendo nada, Lea. Comprendo que un accidente así pueda ocurrir, es horrible y trágico, pero son cosas que pasan. En cambio no sé cómo pudo ser que Kidd estuviese ahí en el momento oportuno si ni siquiera estudia en tu instituto.

- Sobre eso… esta mañana le desperté con el ruido del desayuno y me acompañó para que le enseñase la zona del instituto, que ayer no la vimos. Supongo que se quedaría paseando por la zona.

- No me gusta ese chico, parece conflictivo – murmuró su padre, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

Ella le sonrió con calidez. Se estaba quedando dormida a causa de los calmantes y necesitaba algo de tranquilidad.

- Sólo necesita ayuda, papá.

Él suspiró.

- Mientras que no te haga daño… ahora descansa, cielo, debo volver al trabajo, he salido pitando sin tiempo de dar explicaciones a nadie – sonrió el hombre.

Ella asintió y él la besó en la frente. Tras unos minutos, el ruido del coche de su padre desapareció calle abajo. Por fin sola. Y por fin en paz, sonrió Lea.

* * *

><p>Observó a su padre desaparecer a lo largo de la calle montado en su coche y se dirigió a la puerta. Estuvo tentado de llamar a golpes, como antes hacía, pero finalmente decidió llamar al timbre. Después de todo, a la joven poco le faltaba para sufrir un ataque al corazón después de aquel fatídico día.<p>

Al cabo de un minuto que se le hizo eterno, escuchó pasos arrastrados y una voz baja, malhumorada, que maldecía mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba murmurar así que no pudo menos que sonreír.

- Ya voy, ya voy – se escuchaba la voz de Lea desde dentro de la casa.

La joven abrió la puerta con cara de cansancio, una cara que cambió a mostrar incredulidad y sorpresa en el momento en que reconoció al muchacho que tenía frente a su casa.

- T-Trent… ¿qué haces aquí? – Murmuró con incredulidad.

El chico sonrió abiertamente y le entregó una flor. Aunque para ella no era una flor cualquiera.

- Pensé que necesitarías animarte o a alguien que te acercase al curro luego.

Ella sonrió cálidamente con la vista fija en el tulipán naranja que el joven le había entregado. Aunque esa sensación de alivio quedó rápidamente enterrada bajo el dolor. El dolor que había sentido por culpa de aquel joven a penas un mes atrás.

- Gracias por el detalle, pero estoy bien. Nos vemos – quiso cerrar la puerta pero el joven se lo impidió con una mano.

- Espera, Lea. He venido andando desde el instituto sólo para verte, no me irás a cerrar en las narices, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró fijamente, casi con tristeza.

- Desde que lo dejamos no sería la primera vez que te doy puerta. Y ahora lárgate.

El chico puso mala cara.

- Oye, nena… Lea – se corrigió al ver la cara de desagrado de ella –. Ya te dije que sentía lo de Vicky… Se coló en mi casa y me calentó demasiado, no fue premeditado.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cansada. ¿Cuántas veces podían haber hablado del tema de la infidelidad desde que lo dejaron? Muchas. Demasiadas para llevar únicamente tres semanas separados.

- Mira, Trent, ya te lo he dicho. Me da igual. Lo nuestro no pudo ser porque no eres más que un semental. Y es una lástima.

El chico se acercó a ella y la apartó de la puerta, entrando finalmente en su casa. Lea suspiró al sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Por qué sentía que aún le quería? Él la había hecho daño, en menos de un mes de relación… ¿cuántas veces el increíble Trent, el chico más popular del instituto, había sido visto con otras a sus espaldas? Ella sólo sabía de dos, pero seguro que había más.

El joven moreno sonrió al verla bajar la guardia y bajó el rostro, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

- Podemos volver a intentarlo, Lea… yo sólo quiero que salgamos juntos.

Aquellas palabras eran como veneno para ella, que se convulsionó débilmente en un silencioso sollozo. Ella le había querido más que a ninguno otro de sus anteriores novios, había sido feliz a su lado salvo en algunas ocasiones y habían compartido todo lo que se puede compartir en menos de un mes. Pero cuando ella no quiso entregarle su primera vez, él comenzó a saciar su necesidad sexual con otras. Y a pesar de todo, ella no podía evitar seguir queriéndole.

Trent la miró y apartó con la yema de los dedos las pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas que caían sin control de los ojos de Lea y, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Aquel simple gesto hizo que a ella la cabeza le diese más vueltas aún de las que ya le estaba dando y cerró los ojos, confundida. Pero el chico lo malinterpretó y profundizó el beso.

Lea sintió los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y estuvo tentada a dejarse llevar. Incluso llegó a _desear_ poder dejarse llevar. Pero no era el caso. Colocó suavemente sus manos sobre la sudadera de él, empujándole levemente para quitárselo de encima.

- Lo siento, Trent, pero yo…

Trent negó con la cabeza y ella se apartó un paso. Sabía que él ahora estaría enfadado, pues no era de los que aceptaran el rechazo.

- ¿El pelirrojo ese es tu nuevo novio?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Kidd? Kidd y yo, ¿novios?

- Sí, eso he preguntado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con absoluto rechazo hacia la idea.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Le vi hoy tras el derrumbe. Él no dejó que me acercase a ti en ningún momento y ya parecía que érais algo más. Supongo que tenía que asegurarme de no tener que allanar el terreno para recuperarte.

Lea suspiró.

- No se trata de allanar el terreno, Trent. Tú y yo no tenemos futuro juntos y de estar yo saliendo con otro, lo mínimo sería que respetases mi relación.

El moreno puso mala cara y la tomó del brazo, con cierta brusquedad. De haber llegado a decir algo, Lea estaba segura de que habría sonado como algo mucho más doloroso que un puñal, pero otro sonido llegó antes.

Los bruscos golpes que recibió la puerta principal de la casa les sobresaltó, obligándole a él a soltarla y haciendo que ella suspirase mentalmente de alivio, a pesar de saber que quien le esperaba tras la puerta era mucho más temperamental y peligroso que Trent.

- Voy.

Trent la observó mientras abría la puerta y no pudo evitar poner mala cara cuando reconoció al tipo que entraba por ella.

- ¿Y qué hace este aquí si no sois novios?

Kidd frunció el ceño ante la visión que tenía. Lea estaba sonrojada y con la ropa arrugada, mientras que el joven se mostraba arisco, como si les acabasen de interrumpir.

- Vivo aquí – dijo pasando entre ambos, deteniéndose ante Lea –. Y tú tienes que encontrar el modo de arreglar eso.

Ella fue a protestar, pero en el momento, Kidd la tomó del brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba, camino de su habitación. Trent apretó los dientes y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo, creyendo que tal vez, ellos dos eran más de lo que su ex admitía y que para colmo, a él sí le había entregado su primera vez.

Y no sabía hasta que punto podía estar equivocado.

* * *

><p>- Kidd, ¡suéltame! ¿A qué ha venido eso? Tú NO vives aquí, estás DE PASO. ¡Nadie te da derecho a irrumpir de esa forma!<p>

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya, seguro que preferías haberte quedado haciéndolo todo el día con él, pero si quieres que me largue, tendrás que conseguirlo.

Ella se sonrojó bruscamente y le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

- No iba a acostarme con él – murmuró sentándose frente a su ordenador.

- Él sí pensaba acostarse contigo.

Ella suspiró.

- Lo sé.

Kidd dejó de sonreír al percibir su expresión. La había visto varias veces entre sus compañeros y nunca era para bien.

- Le habrías dado lo que quería.

No era una pregunta y aquello la hizo estremecer, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

- No. ¡Y déjalo ya! No sé por qué de repente te interesa mi vida.

Él recuperó su sonrisa torcida.

- Soy un hombre, me interesa el sexo, no tu vida.

Lea le fulminó con la mirada, pero fue interrumpida cuando el ordenador se encendió a todo volumen. Bajó el sonido y comenzó a teclear en internet antes de volver a mirarle.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando? – Preguntó.

Kidd pareció pensativo unos momentos y ella tuvo una iluminación. Tecleó en el buscador de Google "_Eustass Kidd_". Y aquello fue el inicio del rompecabezas.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios días desde entonces. Lea ya no precisaba asistir a ninguna revisión médica por si le quedaba algo del trauma del supuesto derrumbe y había podido volver a retomar su rutina de colegio y trabajo por las tardes. Además, habían avanzado algo con la búsqueda sobre Kidd. O bueno, no habían avanzado, pero al menos sabían que realmente no estaban locos.<p>

- Así que yo, en tu mundo, no soy más que un dibujo animado.

El pelirrojo parecía divertido ante la idea, pero ella no lo comprendía.

- ¿Qué le ves de gracioso? Según esto tú aún sigues en la serie, es más, ¡ni siquiera has vuelto a aparecer desde lo ocurrido en Sabdy!

- Sabaody – la corrigió él mientras se miraba con desagrado en el espejo de ella –. Fue allí donde ese desgraciado de Kuma me lanzó hasta aquí.

Kidd no la miraba a ella, trataba de sentirse cómodo con la reflexión que le transmitía el espejo. Lea no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al verle así. Finalmente, Kidd había accedido a vestir como una persona normal y ella había ido personalmente a comprarle algo de ropa. Y no era como si lo hubiese hecho a posta, pero la verdad era que le quedaba todo genial.

Le había comprado un polo de la talla más grande que había encontrado y aún así le quedaba justo y remarcaba notablemente su bien formado cuerpo bajo la tela blanca y las mangas largas. Los vaqueros eran anchos en la cintura, lo que causaba que se le cayesen lo justo para ver el inicio de su ropa interior, pero no parecía afectarle. Las deportivas eran negras y, para sustituir sus gafas, Lea le había comprado un pañuelo de colores verde oscuro y dorado, bastante masculino.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no estás nada mal con eso puesto – sonrió ella.

Debía reconocerlo. En general, él no estaba nada mal. Salvo por el carácter, claro. Kidd esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Esperabas menos, mocosa?

Ella maldijo para sus adentros. "Desagradecido" pensó. Ignorando las quejas que volvían a salir de la boca del pelirrojo, se centró nuevamente en el capítulo que estaba viendo en la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Dime una cosa, Kidd, ¿no eres tú el protagonista de la serie?

Aquello hizo que el pelirrojo se tensase involuntariamente y frunciese el ceño ante la imagen de su mundo en una pantalla.

- Sombrero de paja… – susurró pensativo, al reconocer a Luffy al inicio de sus aventuras.

- ¿Le conoces? – Murmuró ella con curiosidad.

Él simplemente puso mala cara y golpeo su cama con tanta fuerza que los muelles del colchón sonaron a roto.

- ¡Oye! ¡Deja ya de golpear las cosas sólo porque algo te molesta!

- Golpea tú lo que te molesta y deja de quejarte – contestó el con una sonrisa siniestra, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú me molestas y aún no te he puesto la mano encima – siseó ella, con molestia.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían comenzado a ver One Piece en su ordenador y poco a poco parecía que ambos tenían más paciencia el uno con el otro. Aunque en ocasiones, más veces de las que deberían para ser dos personas que convivían juntas, volvían a sacar a flor de piel el desagrado mutuo que sentían.

Lea ignoró la reacción molesta del pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia su silla, pero Kidd no se lo permitió. Tomándola del brazo y tirando con brusquedad de él, la acercó hacia sí, volteándose rápidamente para apresarla contra la pared.

Lea movió la cabeza furiosa, pero no dijo una palabra mientras él tomaba sus manos y la sujetaba contra la pared.

- Desde luego no aprendes – murmuró él mirándola, con burla, a los ojos.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Desde aquel día en que él la había besado, no habían vuelto a estar tan cerca y esa cercanía la ponía nerviosa. Giró el rostro, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Sabes que no tengo nada que aprender. No soy yo la que te amenaza cada vez que no le gusta lo que haces.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios de Kidd mientras que con toda su estatura, la miraba directamente a los ojos, haciéndola girar el rostro con una sola mano.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de amenazas?

Aquel gesto hizo que ella abriese grandemente los ojos y comenzó a debatirse con fuerza, luchando por soltar sus muñecas de la mano de él, sin lograrlo.

- Kidd, suéltame.

Quiso que sonase con voz firme, pero pareció más un susurro. El pelirrojo escondió el rostro en el hombro de ella y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el de él. Sonrió para sus adentros y la soltó, saliendo en silencio y con una sonrisa de la habitación.

Lea se quedó respirando profundamente contra la pared. ¿Qué había sido eso? Observó sus manos, aún temblorosas y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. "No. Prohibido" se dijo a sí misma. Pero debía reconocerse a sí misma que lo había deseado. Había deseado que él realmente lo hiciese: la besase. ¿Y todo por qué? Por Trent.

Se dejó caer hasta la moqueta que cubría el suelo de su habitación, confirmando lo que hacía un par de días, al hablar de nuevo con Trent en el instituto, había sospechado. Alzó los ojos y miró con tristeza hacia la puerta vacía por donde segundos antes el pelirrojo había desaparecido.

Sí, quería olvidarse de Trent. Y por fortuna o por desgracia, Kidd era el único que había logrado hacer que ella realmente desease que se acercase, y eso lo convertía… "… en una triste cura contra el dolor del vacío de Trent" pensó. Negó con la cabeza al escuchar al capitán maldecir desde la planta baja, seguramente intentando hacer funcionar la televisión o algún otro aparato que distase de los Den–Den Mushi de su mundo.

No, se dijo a sí misma. Ella no utilizaría a Kidd para sanar su soledad. Era demasiado peligroso y además… una lágrima frustrada escapó por su mejilla mientras se sentaba de nuevo a continuar viendo la serie. Además… no quería utilizarle. Se resignaría a ayudarle a volver y para ello debía conocer a los personajes, por lo que comenzó a ver un nuevo capítulo de One Piece, tratando de desconectar así de la confusión que poco a poco se iba adueñando de ella.

* * *

><p>En la planta baja de la casa, la situación no era ni mucho menos mejor.<p>

"Dichosa mocosa"

Primero su ausencia de miedo hacia él, después el descubrimiento de su ex y ahora vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? No, tal vez la pregunta no era qué pasaba con ella sino… ¿qué pasaba con él? Había estado a punto de volver a besarla. Le había apetecido además. Incluso le habría dado poder sobre el moreno ese, Trent, que cada vez que le veía cerca le lanzaba más de una mirada provocativa.

Ya se cuidaría de él después. Volvió su mirada hacia la habitación de la joven y sonrió para sus adentros. No era tan mala idea, después de todo, un pirata coge lo que quiere cuando quiere, ¿no? Y él era un pirata, un capitán pirata. Podía volver a subir, besarla, hacerla suya y declararle así a ella y al molesto de su ex que él tenía el control, que ella era _suya_.

De inmediato rechazó la idea. No era como si no le apeteciese, pero no se sentía con ánimos de dejarse llevar por ese impulso masculino. Ella no le había provocado tanto como para eso y no tenía por qué demostrarle a ningún chico que ella le pertenecía. ¿Qué más le daba con quién se fuese ella? Nada. Que hiciese lo que quisiese. Con un gruñido de frustración, se dejó caer en el sofá una vez que la televisión se encendió y algo que no fuese Lea pareció servir para su entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bueno, me apuesto a que esto no es lo que muchos esperabais, pero no penséis que este romance va a ser sencillo, tengo pensado complicarlo bastante (al fin y al cabo, eso lo hace más deseado, ¿no?) :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Tiempo libre

Ok, aquí sigo en mi proceso de actualizar todos los fics que parecían estar abandonados xD ¡Espero que os guste!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** ¡gracias a ti por leer mis fics! Si yo actualizo encantada, me encanta que os guste (^^ ya soy feliz…) xD ¡Qué va, tranquila! No va a ser muy complicado, o al menos no tan complicado como otros de mis fics (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo salidilla que estoy últimamente, no puedo resistirme a meter algún roce de vez en cuando xD) ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ajajja no sé si existe pero gracias por definirlo así xD Guau, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, de veras ^^ y has dado en el clavo con todo lo que has dicho tanto de Trent como de Kidd. Y ¡chán, chán! Quién no quisiera ser Lea para vivir (aunque temporalmente) con un hombre como Kidd T.T (*baba…*) Vale, y ahora que ya me vuelve la neurona a funcionar (xD) ¡gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Tiempo libre<strong>

- Así que a esto es a lo que te dedicas en tu tiempo libre…– murmuró Kidd mientras Lea le servía un refresco en la cafetería de la terraza del centro comercial.

- No, mi tiempo libre lo paso viendo One Piece contigo. Éste es mi trabajo a tiempo parcial.

La joven se quitó el delantal en cuanto acabó su turno y se sentó a su lado, en una pequeña mesa de jardín a la sombra de una gran sombrilla. Él bebía una cerveza y ella una coca cola, y ambos observaban el ir y venir de la gente que iba de tienda en tienda.

- ¿Y qué haces tú en tu tiempo libre? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

Kidd sonrió orgulloso.

- Soy el capitán del barco, ése es mi trabajo. Tengo todo el tiempo libre que quiera.

- Mmm… ya veo.

- ¿"Ya veo"? ¿Sólo eso? – Preguntó él, algo herido en el orgullo.

Ella dio otro sorbo a su coca cola y asintió.

- Eso explica muchas cosas.

Kidd alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Tu increíble orgullo, o tus dotes de mando y esa arrogante manía de tener que controlarlo todo.

Kidd fue a replicar algo, pero ella sonrió en su dirección, como diciéndole que con el comentario no pretendía comenzar una guerra. Con un comentario despectivo en voz baja, se terminó la bebida de un trago.

Cuando la tarde se volvió tan monótona como su conversación, Lea pagó la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial, pero cuando fueron a utilizar las escaleras mecánicas para bajar a la primera planta, Kidd frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Unas escaleras.

- ¿Se mueven? – Preguntó, aparentemente con curiosidad.

- Sí, hacen que subir o bajar sea más cómodo. Apuesto a que en tu mundo no hay de éstas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella alzando una ceja, divertida.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa; en un barco como el mío no son necesarias.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Poco a poco, era como si la compañía de Kidd ya no la sentase mal, más bien comenzaba a alegrarle el día, aunque a veces fuese un completo idiota. Pero era _su_ idiota. Para bien o para mal, le tenía en casa día sí y día también y al final ambos iban congeniando, comenzando incluso a desarrollar una pequeña amistad.

Bueno, quizás eso fuese demasiado, pero a ella le gustaba creer que poco a poco iban avanzando, ya que no habían vuelto a tener ningún "intercambio violento de impresiones". Además, al ir avanzando con la serie de One Piece, Lea poco a poco iba comprendiendo su forma de pensar y cuáles eran sus objetivos. Era una relación… interesante, como poco.

- ¿Y ésas que gritan por ahí quiénes son?

Lea miró en la dirección que él señalaba con la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo al verlas saludar en su dirección.

- Mierda.

A lo lejos, Lea identificó a su grupo de amigas. Estaban todas las que estuvieron en la fiesta de Halloween y esperaba que ninguna hiciese preguntas sobre el nombre de Kidd, pues no se había traído ninguna escusa preparada. Sonrió disimuladamente mientras se acercaban.

- No des la nota – le susurró a Kidd, que puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Lea!

Sara prácticamente saltó a sus brazos alegremente, apartándola de Kidd de golpe, que por un momento pensó que tendría que defenderse de un ataque así el también. Escuchó a la morena quejarse infantilmente entre los brazos de su amiga, pero cuando se separaron, ambas sonreían.

- Hola Sara. Chicas – las saludó con una mano antes de darse cuenta de que se estaban comiendo a Kidd con la mirada –. Él es Kidd.

- ¡Eustass Kidd! – Exclamó María, radiante.

Lea palideció y el rostro de Kidd se descolocó en una amplia mueca de sorpresa. ¿Acababa… acababa ella de llamarlo por su nombre? Lea miró a Kidd de reojo y vio que él estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría. Trató de disimular.

- Vaya, ¿os conocéis?

- No – fue la seca respuesta de Kidd.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero… madre mía! ¡Eres tú! Sé que es una locura pero… ¡eres igual a él! ¡A Eustass Kidd! ¡Y te llamas igual!

Laura, otra de las chicas, avanzó hasta quedar al lado de María.

- ¿De qué hablas?

María se volvió hacia ellas con la emoción dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Recordáis al tipo que invocamos en Halloween? ¡Pues es éste! – Gritó señalando a Kidd, quien frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender aquella nueva clave de por qué había ido a parar a aquel lugar – Bueno, no exactamente… ¿recordáis que os dije que había un personaje de una serie que se basaba en él? – Todas asintieron – ¡Pues es él! ¡Es Eustass Kidd! – Soltó una carcajada – En fin, que ha sido un shock encontrarme con una coincidencia así – todas se rieron con ella, todas menos Lea, quien observaba nerviosa las expresiones pétreas de Kidd –. Bueno, y ¿a dónde ibais los dos tan juntitos y solitos?

Kidd soltó una carcajada ante el súbito sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de Lea, que levantó las manos frente al pecho y las movía en señal de negación.

- No, no, ¡no! No es lo que crees, María, ¡para nada!

Sara la cogió entonces del brazo y mientras miraba al pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa siguió picando a su mejor amiga.

- Ahora entiendo que no quisieses volver con Trent, esa vida no es nada en comparación con _esto_ – dijo mientras estudiaba abiertamente a Kidd con la mirada.

- Pero mira que sois tontas – trató de reír Lea nerviosamente, mientras intentaba que su flequillo cubriese su mirada.

Kidd por su parte no dijo nada, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ante aquella situación.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces no es tu novio? ¿No os queréis?

- ¡No! – Ambos lo negaron a la vez.

El "No" de ella fue vergonzoso y salió casi en forma de grito; el de él, seco y sin posibilidad de réplicas.

Por un momento, ambos se miraron en medio de aquella descabellada situación. Lea suspiró y fue la primera en apartar la mirada. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Desde el primer momento se había dicho a sí misma que no vería a Kidd como nada más que una carga a la que debía ayudar. Así pues, ¿por qué le molestaba que sus amigas le mirasen tan furtivamente? Respiró profundamente mientras Sara volvía a arrastrarla junto a las demás.

- Por cierto, la semana que viene, el viernes, Trent dará una fiesta en el antro de su primo, ya sabes – dijo mirando a Lea –, alcohol, música, tíos buenos, y quién sabe qué más. Te apuntas, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No pienso ir a una fiesta con Trent!

- ¡Veeeengaaaa! ¡Si no estás saliendo con Kidd no tienes escusa para no querer estar con Trent! – Metió baza Laura.

- Oye – intervino María entonces –, ¿te molesta si invito a Kidd? ¡Es que me encanta!

La sonrisa de Kidd se hizo más amplia esperando la reacción de Lea, y tuvo la satisfacción de verla fruncir el ceño, para al final sonreír forzosamente. Se preguntó si ella misma era consciente de sus gestos y de lo que significaban.

- Claro, sería genial – murmuró.

- ¡¿Entonces vendrás? – Preguntó Sara, eufórica.

- Claro, qué remedio, tengo que cuidar de ti.

Todo el grupo sonrió mientras María comenzaba a charlar animadamente con Kidd. Se sentaron todos a tomar una pizza en un local cerca de allí, en el mismo centro comercial, y María y Kidd seguían charlando, aunque la cara de Kidd cada vez mostrase menos paciencia. Durante un instante, Lea deseó poder arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera de los dos, pero se disculpó para ir a pedir las bebidas. Mientras esperaba que se las sirviesen, su cabeza daba vueltas al mismo ritmo que latía su corazón. Ya sabía lo que significaban aquellos sentimientos, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que estar con Kidd ya no sería un sustitutivo de Trent: ahora en todo caso sería a la inversa. Pero el pelirrojo era tan arrogante y ególatra que prefería tragarse esos sentimientos incómodos antes de compartirlos con él y subirle más aún el orgullo.

Además, que no estaba preparada para su rechazo, pues sabía que si la rechazaba, lo haría hiriéndola en lo más hondo, por lo que era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba. Porque además, tarde o temprano, Kidd acabaría regresando a su mundo.

Con un suspiro, maldijo para sus adentros al ver que los de la barra le habían puesto dos bandejas y ella sólo podría llevar una, lo que significaba que tendría que hacer dos viajes. Se encogió de hombros y cogió la primera, pero unos brazos morenos aparecieron desde detrás suyo y la apresaron contra la barra mientras cogían la otra bandeja. Aún sin alejarse de ella, una suave voz susurró en su oído:

- ¿Te ayudo?

El joven pasó la bandeja por encima de ella y Lea, con cuidado de no derramar las bebidas de la que ella llevaba, sonrió de medio lado al ver a Trent.

- Gracias.

- Un placer – contestó él, haciendo una media reverencia.

La acompañó hasta la mesa y se sentó a su lado, eligiendo, claramente a propósito, la silla que había entre ella y Kidd, quien puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola chicas – sonrió –. Kidd.

- Mocoso.

Ése fue su saludo. Tenso y desagradable, como cabía esperar, y Sara soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras María miraba dudosa las reacciones de Lea, quien al percatarse de que la observaba, le devolvió la mirada. Al principio no comprendió qué quería decirle, pero era evidente.

Le estaba pidiendo su aprobación.

Lea quiso negar con la cabeza y decirle que no se acercase a Kidd a menos de un kilómetro, pero su rostro sonrió a traición. Cuando la vio sonreír de vuelta y volver a llamar la atención de Kidd, se sumergió en su silla y bebió de su coca cola cerrando los ojos, intentando aislarse de aquel momento tan incómodo.

Era inevitable, al fin y al cabo, Kidd era de los hombres más atractivos que conocía, pero aún así, verle con otra chica, y además, ver que de vez en cuando la miraba de forma burlona, como si ya supiese por lo que ella estaba pasando… la enfurecía bastante.

Por suerte, Trent estaba allí para salvar la situación. Debía ser la primera vez desde que lo dejaron que ella se alegraba de tenerlo cerca.

- Bueno, ¿vendrás a mi fiesta?

- ¿A tu fiesta? – Repitió ella, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa.

- Conmigo, por supuesto – sonrió él, consciente de que en aquel momento, el pelirrojo no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

- Ah, bueno… – susurró con voz dulce – es que ya tengo acompañante.

- ¿Y seguro que no puedes cancelarlo? – Preguntó con mala cara.

- No, no puede – intervino Sara cogiéndola del brazo y sacándole la lengua a Trent.

El joven sonrió para ocultar su orgullo herido.

- Bueno, de cualquier modo, te buscaré por allí – Y cogiendo su chaqueta, abandonó el lugar a gran velocidad.

Lea le observó marchar mientras Sara sonreía por lo bajo.

- Así que Trent otra vez, ¿eh? Menos mal que no se lo ibas a perdonar nunca…

- Déjalo, Sara – dijo Laura tapándole la boca cuando la vio que su amiga corría el riesgo de irse de la lengua.

- No se lo he perdonado y no pienso hacerlo. Pero pasarme la vida angustiada por su culpa es una tontería. No merece la pena – confesó Lea antes de terminar de un sorbo su refresco.

Todo el grupo pareció estar de acuerdo con ella y sonrieron, menos Kidd, que permanecía serio mirando a la joven que ahora parecía evitar a toda costa su mirada. ¿Ése era su ex? ¿Y a él qué? Se recriminó internamente. Ella podía hacer lo que le diese la gana mientras que le llevase de vuelta a su mundo, ¿no? Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, se estaban despidiendo de las chicas en la esquina que daba a su calle.

Sara abrazó a Lea aparte antes de volver con el grupo.

- Oye, te gusta, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Lea, te gusta Kidd. Llevas toda la tarde mirando como María coqueteaba con él y él te miraba a ti para responderla sólo si estabas mirando. ¿A qué jugáis?

- A nada, no hay nada entre nosotros – se defendió ella.

- Pero vive contigo.

- Sí.

- Juntos.

- Sí.

- Y está para tirar cohetes.

- Sí – suspiró Lea.

- Entonces, o eres idiota, o te gusta pero temes el rechazo, por lo que eres doblemente idiota porque eres preciosa.

Lea soltó una risita.

- No es eso, Sara, simplemente no puede ser, así que mejor olvidarlo.

Sara hizo una mueca, pero Lea tiró de ella para volver con el grupo y dejar así la conversación. Lea se despidió de las demás chicas menos de María, que no estaba. Y Kidd tampoco.

Quiso preguntar, pero se negó en redondo. Con una sonrisa fingida, se despidió de las chicas y comenzó a subir por la cuesta que llevaba a su casa antes de que el conflicto emocional que sentía explotase en su interior sin tener a mano un buen helado de chocolate.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Kidd tampoco estaba allí. Recogió sus cosas, se quitó los vaqueros que llevaba y se quedó en braguitas y con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco. Subió a su cuarto y se bajó el portátil al salón, lo conecto a la TV y comenzó a cargar varios capítulos de One Piece, pero antes de ponerse a verlos, se agenció un enorme helado de chocolate del congelador y una cuchara grande para poder disfrutarlo mejor.

Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a ver la serie. Por fin, los "Sombrero de Paja" alcanzaban Sabaody gracias a la ayuda de la sirenita que le acompañaba. Y si mal no recordaba, allí era donde Kidd desapareció para ir a parar a su mundo. Kidd… ¿dónde estaría? La joven negó con la cabeza y enterró esos pensamientos en chocolate, hasta que sonó la puerta y con algo de mala gana, paró el vídeo y con el bote de helado en una mano y la cuchara en la boca, abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era.

* * *

><p>Eustass Kidd, parpadeó ante la visión que tuvo de Lea nada más ella le abrió la puerta: con los labios manchados de chocolate y tapada únicamente por unas braguitas y una camiseta. <em>Demasiado<em>, eso era lo que gritaba su mente. _Demasiado provocativa, demasiado deseable_. Ella parecía sorprendida de verle.

- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó de mala gana.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? – Preguntó, sacándose la cuchara de chocolate de la boca.

Los ojos de Kidd se perdieron en aquel gesto.

- ¿No lo ves? – Contestó, bastante borde.

- Am… creí que te quedarías con ella.

- No es mi tipo.

- Qué exigente eres – murmuró ella intentando que no se notase su alivio, no quería darle el gusto.

Le vio encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ver tu vida en alta definición – sonrió y le tendió una cuchara –. ¿Te apuntas?

Kidd sonrió de medio lado mientras cogía el helado de su mano y se sentaba frente al televisor con ella al lado. La única mujer a la que, de poder, permitiría subir a su barco. Se imaginó lo que diría Killer si le viese en aquella situación, compartiendo helado de chocolate con una niña, y sonrió pensando en qué pensaría su compañero que estaría haciendo él en aquel momento.

- Por cierto, ¿irás a la fiesta con ella?

- ¿Te importa? – Preguntó él, sin ocultar su mala idea.

- No realmente, pero teniendo en cuenta que vas a irte pronto a tu mundo, no deberías ilusionarla, por muy pirata que seas.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado mientras usaba su poder para magnetizar la cuchara de ella y dejar que el chocolate escurriese sobre su nariz.

- ¡KIDD!

Lea se limpió la nariz con la mano antes de responder a su iniciativa de guerra con un lanzamiento perfecto de chocolate que le dio de lleno en la mejilla. Él la miró como si no se creyese lo que acababa de hacer y ella dobló las piernas contra el pecho mientras se reía sin parar de su aspecto. Poco después, Kidd se echó también a reír, pero de ella. "Para variar" pensó Lea mientras mirándose a un espejo se quitaba una mancha de chocolate de la punta de la nariz. Y entonces le escuchó soltar una carcajada.

- Ése estúpido Apoo… – señaló mientras en la pantalla aparecía él, Eustass Kidd, saliendo de una taberna de Sabaody por un agujero en la pared.

- ¿Le conoces? – Preguntó Lea, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

- Sí, es un payaso.

- Ah… ¿cómo tú? ¿Otro payaso pirata?

- No sé por qué aún no te he matado, mocosa – gruñó Kidd con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella no dijo nada, de repente estaba muy atenta a todo lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Observó a Killer contra Urouge y después toda la búsqueda de la sirena por parte de los "Sombrero de Paja" hasta la subasta de humanos, donde más tarde pudo ver por primera vez a Kidd y los suyos en acción.

- Vaya – se les escapó. Kidd la miró interrogante y ella sonrió –. Vale, reconozco que nunca creí que tus poderes fuesen tan… geniales. Estoy impresionada.

Kidd soltó una carcajada.

- No esperaba menos. ¿Crees ya que seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas?

- Bueno, si logramos hacerte volver… puede que hasta tengas mi apoyo – le guiñó un ojo.

Los minutos siguieron fluyendo hasta que, tras despedirse de Luffy, Kidd y Law tuvieron que enfrentarse a un Pacifista.

- ¡Es Kuma! – Exclamó ella – ¿Es aquí cuando…?

- No, eso no es Kuma, es una máquina. El auténtico apareció después.

- Ya veo… vaya, no parece que sientas dolor, eso de la pierna no te impidió pelear genialmente – dijo señalando el corte que le causó el rayo de Kuma en el muslo.

Kidd no dijo nada, pero su nivel de orgullo estaba por las nubes ante la admiración recién adquirida de Lea hacia él. Pero era _admiración_.

- Oye, ¿no me tienes miedo?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya has visto lo que puedo llegar a hacer, y lo _admiras_. ¿Por qué no lo temes?

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes, sopesando una respuesta.

- Porque tú no me harías daño – dijo, finalmente –. Al menos, no hasta que consigas tus objetivos.

Kidd se la quedó mirando del mismo modo que a Luffy cuando el moreno dijo que él sería quien encontrase el One Piece. Era como si naciese un nuevo respeto en su mirada. Hasta que ella apagó el vídeo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Exigió.

- Bueno, ahí termina la saga de Sabaody, cuando los "Sombrero de Paja" son separados por Kuma, y según tu historia, Kuma te mandó volando a ti primero, así que no creo que te convenga ver qué sucede a continuación.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y a cuento de qué?

- Si quieres ser un Rey, no puedes tomar el camino fácil – negó ella.

- ¡A la porra con eso! Vuelve a ponerlo.

- No.

- Lea… – en sus ojos brillaba el peligro, pero ella aún se mantuvo firme.

- No. No tendrás mi apoyo si haces trampa como un cobarde y ordinario pirata novato.

- No necesito que me digas cómo hacer las cosas sólo… – fue como si de pronto la bombilla de ideas geniales se iluminase en el interior de Lea y le tapó la boca con un dedo a fin de hacerlo callar mientras pensaba.

Caminó de un lado para otro por el salón, aún manchada entera de chocolate, pero con una feliz sonrisa en los labios conforme más segura estaba de lo que pensaba. El pelirrojo comenzó a perder la paciencia cuando ella se sentó sobre él en el sofá, tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta ni de lo que podía significar para Kidd aquel gesto.

- Kidd, ya sé cómo llevarte de vuelta a tu mundo – sonrió.

El pelirrojo fue a contestar, pero la cercanía de la chica le dejó callado lo justo como para que ella pudiese comenzar a explicárselo a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	6. Proposiciones

Bien, después de lo que parece una eternidad, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que poco a poco va tocando a su fin. Yo calculo que en unos tres o cuatro capítulos, más o menos, estará acabado. Sé que dije que lo haría más largo, pero al final creo que no es necesario alargarlo mucho más y que quedará bien así.

En fin, ya me diréis fin, pues espero vuestros **reviews** con muchas ganas. Y hablando de **reviews**...

**Uzumaki-neechan:** jajajaj sí, ha quedado clarísimo que no te cae bien Trent (a mí tampoco, para qué mentir xD). LOOL siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, querrás matarme o algo y te doy permiso (pero cuando acabe los fics, ¿sí? Ya te doy fecha y hora para dentro de mil años o algo, porque sigo empezando nuevos fics sin parar xD). Chán, chán, chán, ¿qué pasará en la fiesta? Bueno, léelo, que creo que te gustará xD ¡Gracias!

**Hitomi Miko:** jeje, no, ya les queda muuuy poco. ¡Menos que un suspiro! xD Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo perdón, pero no tuve ocasión de hacerlo, de veras lo siento. ¡Gracias!

**Sumiko Trafalgar:** ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, espero que perdones el que haya tardado tanto en actualizarlo. ¡Gracias!

**Anonimo:** madre mía, me alegro de que al final pudieses publicar el review bien, porque me moría de la impaciencia por saber tu sincera opinión :) A ver, creo que mejor iré por partes, pero lo primero es que me alegro de que te haya gustado y que seas tan sincera. ¿Te has visto los episodios de Sabaody? Lo digo porque todo lo que escribí lo saqué de ellos: el mote de Apoo, la mini pelea del bar… todo eso, menos la batalla entre Kuma y Kidd, eso ya me lo inventé yo. Y sobre lo de que si Kuma y los Pacifistas es lo mismo, debo decir que no. Kuma es el humano y los Pacifistas son las armas del Gobierno (aunque Kuma acabe más o menos igual) pero vamos, que eso se explica en la serie, yo ahora mismo no me acuerdo de los detalles. Bueno, espero haber respondido tus dudas. ¡Gracias!

**SarayZoro:** jaja me alegra que pienses eso, te lo agradezco. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Gracias!

**Cana Lawliet-san:** jajaj lo siento de veras por haber tardado, tuve algunos contratiempos familiares, por así decirlo. De cualquier modo, ya estoy de vuelta y espero mantener un buen ritmo actualizándolo a pesar de tener otros 21 fics por ahí perdidos xD ¡Gracias!

**Hielaine:** jaajjaj sí, eso sería gracioso, ver a Kidd con cara de "¿WTF? ¿De verdad ese tipo cree que se parece a mí?" xD Sí, ya he visto muchos de tus reviews y espero seguir viéndolos, me encanta saber que lo que hago os gusta y esas cosas... ^^ ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Proposiciones<strong>

_Sus manos subían y bajaban a un ritmo pausado, completamente ajenas a la música que aquel ruidoso Dj estaba pinchando en la fiesta de Trent. Nunca antes había bailado ningún tipo de música, y mucho menos aquel, y tal vez había sido eso, el sentirse fuera de lugar, lo que le había llevado a actuar de aquella forma._

_Como siempre que él hacía algo, debía dar la nota y causar el mayor número de miradas posibles._

_Se había acercado a ella, que bailaba con sus amigas en el centro del local, y la había separado bruscamente del resto del grupo. Pensaba habérsela llevado lejos, pero ante lo repentino de aquel gesto, ella había tropezado con aquellos molestos, altísimos y sexys tacones que llevaba puestos, cayendo torpemente contra su pecho, manchando en el acto su camisa negra con el líquido que derramó de su bebida. Tuvo la sensación de que ella intentó disculparse, pero no la dejó. Le tomó la mano con la que sostenía el vaso vacío y se lo quitó, tirándolo al suelo._

_- Ya has bebido bastante – murmuró con burla._

_Ella miró su camisa empapada y la tocó con un dedo con una carcajada._

_- Que va… es que eres muy bruto – se excusó, sonrojada._

_Fuese como fuese, el caso es que ella aún no se incorporaba de vuelta. Al final sí que iba algo borracha, pero eso para él era lo de menos. Lo peor era lo mucho que le incordiaba la camisa mojada, así que, tal y como habría hecho en su mundo, se la quitó allí, delante de todo el mundo, tirándola al suelo ante sus atónitas miradas, quedándose únicamente con los pantalones, los zapatos, y las gafas en la frente. Y a pesar del gesto, ella no se alejó. Se quedó sobre él, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro ahora que con los tacones tenía la altura perfecta, y respirando calmadamente, aunque él podía notar su corazón mucho más acelerado._

_Entonces sus manos comenzaron._

_No era que no hubiese querido hacerlo antes, la tarde en la que ella se sentó encima de él en el sofá, por ejemplo, pero se había mantenido alejado por motivos que ahora ya ni quería recordar. Simplemente dejó que pasara. Dejó que sus manos bajasen por la espalda de ella, sobre su vestido, haciéndola suspirar contra la piel desnuda de su hombro, hasta llegar al comienzo del culo. Lo acarició de arriba abajo, delineando cada curva desde las piernas al inicio de su espalda, a un ritmo muy diferente del que sonaba por encima de sus cabezas. Era delicioso, tal y como lo recordaba de sus labios. Era dulce, inocente y firme al mismo tiempo, y diferente. Para ambos era diferente. Para él, porque tenía la certeza de que en su mundo nunca encontraría otra mujer como ella; y para ella, porque estaba convencida de que aunque brusco y arrogante, ningún hombre volvería a gustarle del mismo modo que él._

_Entonces él abrió los ojos de nuevo y la fantasía se quebró como el cristal._

Nunca había estado con ella en la pista de baile. Ella no se había dejado tocar. Bueno, tocar sí.

Pero no por él.

María, que finalmente había logrado acercarse a Kidd por encima de Lea, observaba sorprendida cómo la joven se dejaba acariciar por Trent sin molestarse en apartarlo. Kidd fruncía el ceño con desagrado ante la escena, y aunque sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía, sentía su orgullo igual de dañado. La vio titubear cuando Trent quiso besarla y sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo ella se retiraba educadamente con una sonrisa coqueta algo forzada. Pero aquello no la hizo ir hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante pero ella en seguida se fijó en el brazo de María, que aún rodeaba el de él, y se giró de nuevo hacia la barra.

- Un ron con naranja – murmuró, frustrada.

Por su parte, Kidd ya había visto suficiente y su ego herido acababa de recibir otro estacazo a pesar de saber que había logrado ponerla celosa. Se levantó de donde estaba, dejando a María sola, y salió por la puerta principal del polígono que habían habilitado para la fiesta.

Pensó que ganaría, que sólo tendría que ponerla celosa y molestarla hasta que ella decidiese ir junto a él y arreglar la situación por sí misma. Pero al revés, lo que había logrado sí había sido molestarla con muchos celos, pero ella no había acudido a él. Por un momento, la comparó con un tesoro que sabes dónde está y cómo cogerlo pero tienes la vana esperanza de encontrar una llave o algo que abra un pasadizo y lo traslade directamente ante ti. Y ella no iba a ir a él, eso estaba demostrado, que la chica era más lista que eso.

O no.

- ¿Vas a dejarla pedir otra copa?

La voz de aquella joven le sorprendió. Cuando la vio, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, le pareció reconocerla como Sara, la mejor amiga de Lea. Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

- No es asunto mío lo que haga esa mocosa.

- No te creo. ¿Qué clase de novio eres? Te vas con otras, la molestas y luego… no eres capaz ni de disculparte.

- ¿Nov…? – Quiso replicar, pero ella volvió a la carga.

- Es despreciable. En cuanto la has dejado sola, Trent se le ha echado encima. ¡Y ni aún así has ido con ella! ¿Se puede saber qué vio ella en ti en un principio?

- No te confundas, niña, ella y yo no somos nada más que compañeros de viaje.

- ¿Seguro? – Avanzó dos pasos, hasta quedar frente a él – En ese caso, _compañero_, necesito que me digas una sola razón creíble por la que frunciste el ceño cuando Trent casi la besa y otra por la que te hayas salido al ver que ella prefiere pasar de ti.

Ahora sí ya la miró de frente. Aquella chica comenzaba a molestarle bastante más que la morena, y eso ya era difícil.

- Ella _no_ pasa de mí.

- ¿Y por qué crees que es? ¡Está enamorada de ti! Y créeme que no lo entiendo pero escúchame esto, Kidd. No sé qué tipo de relación tengáis, yo voy a volver a dentro con ella y voy a intentar hacer algo. Tú verás lo que significa ella en tu vida y hasta qué punto quieres perderla.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños mientras veía a la joven marcharse tras echarle por encima de su ardiente orgullo aquel jarro de agua fría. Rechinó los dientes mientras intentaba recordarse a sí mismo cómo era que había pasado una semana desde aquel momento y al final ambos habían acabado en aquella fiesta por separado.

_**Flash back**_

_- ¿Crees que funcionará?_

_- ¿Qué podemos perder? Al fin y al cabo, no habrá noche más mágica que esa aquí en la Tierra._

_- Eso es absurdo, en tu mundo no existe la magia._

_Lea suspiró, mirándole fijamente._

_- Es una teoría como otra cualquiera, pero que un personaje salido de una serie de televisión me diga que en mi mundo no hay magia, es como para volverse loco – sonrió._

_Kidd realizó una torcida media sonrisa._

_- La magia y la suerte son para los novatos._

_Lea frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué eres tan criticón? Es la única solución que se me ocurre._

_- Tú sabrás, es tu mundo._

_Lea suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su hombro, golpeándole a la vez en el pecho con el puño._

_- Eres un quejica, vaya caca de Rey de los Piratas que vas a ser – sonrió._

_Kidd la apartó varios centímetros con las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró amenazadoramente._

_- No vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres pagarlo caro._

_Ella se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa triunfante._

_- Vaya caca de Rey de los Piratas que vas a ser – susurró, haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras._

_La joven no supo en qué momento se cambiaron las tornas, pero se encontró tumbada sobre el sofá, con un Kidd bastante peligroso sobre ella, y las manos apresadas por una sola de él._

_- No volverás a decir eso jamás – sentenció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello._

_Lea soltó un gritito ahogado al sentir los labios de Kidd recorriendo toda la piel de su cuello, desde el inicio de su camiseta hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Se tensó en el acto cuando sintió su boca apoderándose de una parte de su cuello, succionándola, seguramente dejando una marca que tardaría días en desaparecer… pero causándola una sensación ardiente que le encantaba. Tras marcarla en varios puntos más a ambos lados de su cuello, sus dientes apresaron el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo la gemir._

_Quedó tan relajada bajo el peso del pelirrojo, que éste la soltó las manos y puso las suyas sobre las caderas de Lea, acercándose a ella más de lo que nunca habían estado. La joven actuó antes de que él pudiese presentirlo, y tomándole el rostro con las manos, acercó sus labios a los de él. Pero no llegaron a juntarse._

_El sonido del motor del coche de policía del padre de Lea interrumpió aquel momento, causando que ambos se separasen algo cohibidos y se levantasen del sofá velozmente antes de que el agente Yonde entrase por la puerta._

_- Buenas noches – saludó el hombre, sonriente._

_**Fin flash back**_

Maldijo para sus adentros, pensando en qué habría podido pasar si su padre no hubiese llegado justo entonces. En aquel momento, él había estado decidido a hacerla suya y ella, estaba seguro, le habría dejado. Y eso no era bueno. Nada bueno, no podían hacerlo, no podían acercarse de aquel modo, ya que, al fin y al cabo, él acabaría regresando a su mundo en apenas dos semanas más. "El 24 de Diciembre…" pensó él. Según Lea, aquella era la noche más mágica del año según los creyentes, ya que era el día que el niño Jesús había nacido. ¿Quién sería el niño Jesús? Eso él no lo sabía, pero no tenía más remedio que confiar en ella.

Se volteó al escuchar el sonido de unos tacones acercarse a él por detrás y puso mala cara, pensando que Sara volvería a echarle la bronca, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que no era ella. Se cruzó de brazos, ocultando su evidente sorpresa con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocos…?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió los labios de Lea sobre los suyos. La joven no se había detenido al acercarse, había llegado y le había besado sin importarle nada más. El pelirrojo descruzó los brazos y ella se alejó unos centímetros de él, algo sonrojada.

- María quería invitarte a su casa esta noche, me lo ha dicho – soltó, a toda velocidad – y no puedo permitirlo.

La mente de Kidd aún daba vueltas al asunto a gran velocidad mientras se perdía en el rubor de las mejillas de la chica.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella se paralizó, como si despertase de un trance y no tuviese respuestas suficientes para aquella situación.

- Porque… porque te irás pronto a tu mundo. No puede ilusionarse – dijo, pero Kidd tuvo la impresión de que se lo decía más a ella misma que a él.

- ¿Sólo por eso? – Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Ya está, ahora él había ganado. Si decía que sí, sabría que estaba mintiendo y ocultando sus celos, lo que le daría la victoria de toda la noche. Al final, ella había ido a él.

- No.

El esquema perfecto de Kidd se resquebrajó en aquel instante. ¿No? La miró sorprendido, pues en ningún caso habría esperado que ella se tragase su orgullo de aquel modo. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras la sujetaba por la nuca con una mano y rodeaba su cintura con la otra. Al final, ella ganaba.

La besó con pasión, juntando sus labios sin importarle lo demás. ¿En qué momento había perdido? Seguramente desde el principio, ella había tenido todas las de ganar. Sonrió de medio lado mientras devoraba sus labios con ansiedad. Qué estúpido había sido, le había derrotado una niña en su propio juego. Pero todo aquello carecía de sentido en aquel momento.

Lea cerró los ojos mientras pasaba los brazos por detrás del cuello de Kidd y enterraba los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Sus labios se amoldaban a los de él, siguiendo su ritmo, haciendo que aquel sentimiento de odio que había sentido por él aquella noche al verlo con María, desapareciese. Sentía tanta paz en aquel momento… era extraño, se dijo, mientras ambos se separaban. ¿No era él, acaso, el hombre que había amenazado con matarla en infinitas ocasiones durante aquel último mes? ¿Qué hacía besándole? ¿Sería algún tipo de Síndrome de Estocolmo*? Suspiró. ¿Acaso importaba? Entrecerró los ojos con expresión cansada, mirando al suelo. Lo único que importaba era que él se iría… y con él todas esas sensaciones contradictorias.

Alzó los ojos y le miró con una temblorosa media sonrisa.

- Espérame aquí, voy a prepararlo todo con las chicas.

- ¿Todo? – Preguntó él.

- Sí. En parte fue culpa de todas que acabases en este mundo, así que, tendremos que esforzarnos para devolverte al tuyo.

Kidd la vio marchar en dirección a la fiesta en absoluto silencio. Así que sí había un modo de mandarle de vuelta a su barco, ¿eh? No dijo nada, pero una extraña idea había comenzado a tomar forma en su mente. Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros. ¿Qué diría Killer si lo supiese?

* * *

><p>- Espera, espera un segundo Lea – pidió Sara, levantando una mano en señal de confusión.<p>

- Sara no me mires como si estuviese loca – suplicó la morena –. Sé que lo que digo parece una locura pero ¡tienes que creerme!

- Quiero hacerlo, pero es que es tan…

- … increíble – terminó Laura.

- ¿Y para qué iba a inventarme yo algo así? Pensad en eso. ¿Alguna vez he hecho yo algo parecido?

- No, pero…

- Laura, por favor, te aseguro que es la verdad. ¿Quién crees que causó el desastre de la escuela? ¿O creíste de verdad que fue culpa de la constructora?

María jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que aún conserva sus poderes? Es increíble…

Lea se volvió hacia ella con expresión suplicante.

- Por favor, María, dime que tú me crees.

La joven pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente sonrió.

- Así es, por increíble que sea… tiene que ser cierto – soltó una risita, como riéndose de un chiste personal suyo.

Lea puso los ojos en blanco sin atreverse a preguntar y se volteó hacia sus otras dos amigas. Sara la abrazó.

- Yo también te creo. Pero sabes que si invertimos la invocación, y funciona… le perderás, ¿no? Para siempre.

_Para siempre_. La mirada de Lea se ensombreció.

- Lo sé, pero… no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Laura suspiró, retirándose varios mechones de pelo de la cara con la mano. Le guiñó el ojo.

- Vaya, vaya, cuánto dramatismo en un momento. Siempre supimos que te gustaban los chicos problemáticos, pero no hasta qué punto – rió –. Yo también te ayudaré.

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras compartían uno de esos abrazos de grupo que tanto les gustaba darse. Lea suspiró cuando se separaron, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces el 24 de Diciembre lo haremos. ¿Creéis que funcionará?

Sara suspiró.

- ¿Quién sabe? Por lo menos no podrán decir que no lo hemos intentado.

* * *

><p>Habían caminado en silencio bajo la luz de la luna hasta que ella se detuvo frente a su casa, buscando en su bolso las llaves de la puerta. Nuevamente, su padre estaba trabajando aquella noche.<p>

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y sonó con un golpe seco al cerrarse tras ellos. Dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y ella se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Kidd, que fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Te creyeron?

Lea dio un mordisco a una manzana y sonrió con confianza.

- Sí. Pero creo que lo hicieron más porque son mis amigas que porque de verdad crean que algo así puede pasar.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado mientras la veía a la luz de la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la cocina. Llevaba un vestido morado palabra de honor de falda asimétrica, corta por delante y larga por detrás, conjuntado por unos altísimos tacones de color champán. Le pareció una niña con aspecto de joven mujer. Por su parte, los ojos grises de ella advirtieron su mirada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó.

Kidd sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué opinas ahora de los piratas, mocosa?

Ella terminó con la manzana mientras pensaba una respuesta apropiada.

- Son… interesantes. En cierto modo, siento envidia de su libertad – sonrió –. Supongo que eres afortunado.

- ¿Sí? – Se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa, aquella media sonrisa que a ella le encantaba – ¿Ahora de repente te gustaría ser pirata?

Ella rió.

- Sí, supongo que sí, pero – le guiñó un ojo – aún soy una niña, no estaría bien visto que me hiciese pirata de buenas a primeras.

Kidd se acercó a ella, aún sonriendo y Lea supo entonces que tramaba algo. La apresó contra la encimera y puso sus manos sobre su cintura, acariciando su piel por encima de la tela del vestido, mientras su lengua recorría su cuello, depositando cálidos besos a lo largo de la piel, estremeciéndola. De pronto, Lea sintió cómo sus manos iban poco a poco retirando la falda del vestido, dejando sus piernas completamente expuestas ante él, y soltó un gemido cuando comenzó a acariciar la parte interior de sus muslos.

- Yo puedo hacerte una mujer – susurró el pelirrojo en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, haciéndola cerrar los ojos –. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, y podrás venir en mi barco a ver cómo me convierto en el Rey de los Piratas.

Ella tembló. Su mente estaba tan confusa en aquel momento, que cuando sus labios se abrieron estuvo a punto de pedírselo de verdad, con todo lo que aquello significaba, pero según vio cómo él se alejaba lentamente de ella y se iba a su sofá a dormir, Lea comprendió que lo que acababa de proponerle era algo mucho mayor que una simple noche de sexo.

_Podrás venir en mi barco a ver cómo me convierto en el Rey de los Piratas_. La había invitado a unirse a su tripulación. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se subía a su habitación en completo silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó allí de pie, pensando. ¿Irse con él? ¿Zarpar a la mar sin más preocupaciones que sobrevivir? Sonaba tan… genial, tuvo que admitirse a sí misma. Pero… ¿dejar a su padre? Negó con la cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas con las manos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Ni si quiera estaba segura de poder llevarle a él, como para encima querer ir ella. Pero lo cierto era que quería ir, se moría de ganas de ver su mundo, con aquellos mares infinitos y sus islas cargadas de aventuras. Quería conocer al racional Killer, al extraño Heat con aspecto de Zombie… a todos. Se acercó a su ventana y miró la luna, sin saber muy bien si debía preocuparse por haberse vuelto loca.

Miró la puerta de nuevo y apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de salir y bajar las escaleras lentamente.

- Kidd… – murmuró, pero se detuvo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, en cierto modo aliviada ante la visión que tuvo de él. El pelirrojo estaba despatarrado sobre el sofá, con la boca semi abierta y un brazo colgando del mueble hasta tocar el suelo con la mano. Sonrió mientras le colocaba el brazo sobre el pecho y le lanzaba una última mirada antes de volver a su habitación.

El capitán pirata Eustass Kidd, estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Por cierto, para los que no sepan lo que es, aquí dejo la definición de Síndrome de Estocolmo*: Actitud de una persona secuestrada que termina por comprender las razones de sus captores.

Bueno, debo decir que hace poco empecé otro fic de One Piece que me tiene bastante enganchada ("Barreras de odio"), pero procuraré tener otro capítulo de este fic en una semana. ¡Gracias!


	7. Juegos

Bien, ¡ya estoy aquí otra vez!

Lo siento, sé que dije que actualizaría un poco antes, pero podéis echarle la culpa a Sive100, mi novio, por tenerme entretenidísima estos días xD

Vale, la historia ya va tocando su fin, ya os lo comenté, de forma que tengo una… digamos pequeña encuesta para vosotros. Tengo dos posibles finales en mente y, personalmente, me gustan ambos. No voy a decir mucho de ellos pero la conclusión es que en uno acaban juntos (¿en qué mundo? Lo siento, aún es secreto) y en el otro, separados. _¿Cuál preferís?_ Decídmelo cuando dejéis vuestro **review**. ¡Gracias!

Y ya lo último antes de empezar con el capítulo es deciros que voy a usar mi cuenta de **Twitter** para ir publicando avances de los fics. Es mi cuenta personal con la que también hablo con los amigos y tal, pero creo que sería cómodo y además me apetece conocer a algunos de los lectores (a lo mejor son sólo cosas mías, llamadme rara si queréis). Mi cuenta en **Twitter** es ** SilXu194**, y espero que os apetezca (si no a todos, espero que la idea os guste a alguno por lo menos xD). Y ahora, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Juegos<strong>

- Genial. Simplemente genial.

Sara no podía evitar reprimir la risa mientras caminaba sobre la nieve junto con Lea, quien iba maldiciendo por lo bajo las notas que había sacado aquel trimestre. Le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo.

- Vamos, no te tortures. No son tan horribles.

- ¿Qué no? – Inquirió Lea, moviendo la hoja de un lado a otro frente a su rostro – ¡Pero míralas! Dos 3 en matemáticas y filosofía, dos 4 en lengua y historia, dos 7 en biología e inglés, un 5 en química y un 8 en gimnasia. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a enseñarle esto a mi padre?

- Bueno, a pesar de todo la media te da aprobada, ¿no?

- Sí, con un 5 raspado.

- ¿Y? Hay tiempo para que lo mejores. ¿Ya sabes qué quieres estudiar?

Lea se detuvo a sacudirse la nieve de los zapatos. Llevaba nevando sin parar desde mediados de Diciembre y aquella noche en concreto, había nevado tanto que al andar se les hundían los pies en la nieve entre paso y paso. Se encogió de hombros mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

- No sé, me gustaría alguna biología marina.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Sara.

- ¿Marina? Vaya, vaya… ¿tiene eso algo que ver con que tu novio sea pirata?

Las mejillas de Lea se sonrojaron.

- _No es mi novio_ – exclamó, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

- Ya, ya, pero ¿tiene algo que ver? Porque de pequeña, si no recuerdo mal, querías ser peluquera.

- Todas las niñas quieren ser peluqueras – se defendió, inútilmente, apartando la mirada.

- Qué va, yo quería ser modelo.

Lea suspiró ante la mirada victoriosa de su mejor amiga, pero acabó sonriendo.

- Puede, y digo puede, que tenga algo que ver. ¡Pero! – Puntualizó al ver que su amiga ya saltaba de excitación – También es porque me gusta.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Por cierto – dijo, mirando a su alrededor –, ¿dónde está él hoy?

- Le pedí que no viniera. Hoy es 21 de Diciembre.

- ¿Y…? Ah… cierto – recordó, contemplando el tulipán blanco que la joven había comprado en una floristería al salir del instituto –. Pero dime, ¿no sería mejor que te hiciese compañía?

Lea negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero que se vuelva más importante para mí de lo que ya es. Al fin y al cabo, en tres días intentaremos que se vaya.

Sara caminó en silencio un rato hasta que llegaron a un cruce. Normalmente, ambas tomarían la misma dirección, pero no aquel día. Aquel día, sabía muy bien que su amiga seguiría adelante, hacia el cementerio.

- Hablando de eso – intervino antes de despedirse, rompiendo el silencio –, le pedí a Laura que me dejase leer el libro de espiritismo que le dio la idea para la fiesta de Halloween, ya sabes, el que utilizamos cuando invocamos a Kidd – Lea asintió y Sara continuó algo más seria –. Lo he estado mirando y creo que podríamos hacer algo más que enviarle a él. Suena descabellado, pero dime… ¿alguna vez has pensado en irte con él?

A la morena casi le faltó el aliento al escuchar aquello. ¿Irse con él? ¿Acaso el mundo entero había perdido la cabeza? Primero Kidd, luego ella misma, ahora Sara… ¿Pensarlo? ¡Claro que lo había pensado! Pero no podía dejar solo a su padre, ni abandonar al resto de sus familiares y amigos sólo por un chico. Por mucho que le gustase.

- No puedo – dijo antes de despedirse con la mano y avanzar hacia la calle del cementerio.

Sara le devolvió el gesto y la observó caminar con cierta preocupación. Aquel "No puedo" significaba que sí que lo había pensado, que había querido irse con él pero que se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar sin más las cosas de la vida real para irse a vivir un sueño. En el fondo era triste, porque ella, que la conocía desde hacía años, estaba segura de que aquel sueño, habría sido para su amiga más real que cualquier otra experiencia.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a nevar de nuevo cuando estuvo frente a las puertas metálicas del muro exterior del cementerio. El guardia de la entrada se las abrió con amabilidad y le ofreció una manta por si iba a quedarse fuera mucho tiempo. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y continuó caminando por el camino asfaltado que separaba el cementerio en dos mitades hasta que llegó a la fuente que se situaba más o menos a la mitad. Giró entonces a la derecha y caminó exactamente ocho tumbas hasta detenerse frente a una en concreto, sobre la que dejó, como cada año, su tulipán blanco.<p>

Se cubrió con la cálida manta del guardia y se arrodilló frente a la tumba, acariciando con los dedos la inscripción de la lápida. "Clara Delko, amada madre y esposa. 1964 – 2004".

Lea Yonde Delko sonrió cálidamente.

- Hola, mamá – comenzó.

* * *

><p>Odiaba que la gente se le quedase mirando. ¿Qué querían, morir? Les habría matado a todos de no ser porque no estaba en su mundo. "Por ahora" pensó, recordando que en tres días estaría de vuelta en su barco. Y una vez en su mundo, volvería a matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a quedársele mirando.<p>

Aunque como para no mirarle. Iba caminando por la calle, bajo la nieve, con un pantalón y una chaqueta abierta como único abrigo. Sin camiseta ni bufanda, ni guantes, en pleno invierno, y no parecía necesitarlos, pues no se le veía con frío. Había salido de casa de Lea en cuanto hubo comenzado a aburrirse y, a pesar de que ella le había pedido soledad, se encontraba frente a su instituto, esperándola sentado en un banco de la entrada. Esperaba con aparente tranquilidad, moviéndose únicamente para sacudirse los copos de nieve que se iban amontonando sobre sus pantalones, cuando una molesta voz decidió tentar a su paciencia y buena voluntad.

- Qué eres, ¿su padre?

Sonrió siniestramente al reconocer al ex de Lea frente a él, con una expresión tan arrogante y burlesca que casi le recordó a la suya propia. Permaneció en silencio, sonriendo de medio lado, y Trent volvió a hablar.

- Deberías largarte de aquí, pelirrojo, aquí no hay nada para ti.

- En eso te equivocas – comenzó Kidd con voz maliciosa, mientras alzaba una ceja en su dirección, sin perder su siniestra sonrisa –. ¿Está Lea por aquí?

Sonrió más ampliamente aún al ver el cambio en la expresión del moreno. Era evidente que la mención de la joven no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia, y él lo sabía. Los ojos verdes del moreno se encendieron peligrosamente.

- Olvídate de ella. Puede que la cagase con ella, pero la quiero y me pertenece. Y te partiré la cara como intentes acercarte a ella.

Kidd frunció el ceño y se levantó, quedando frente a frente con el joven.

- Lárgate antes de que te mate.

Fue un aviso, pero sonó tanto a amenaza que Trent ni se planteó por un momento que fuese verdad. Al fin y al cabo, un chico tan habituado a peleas como él, ¿por qué iba a sospechar de un contrincante más? Sonrió con arrogancia ante la pérdida de paciencia del pelirrojo.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ella no te ha dicho "Te quiero". Y, ¿sabes qué? No va a hacerlo. Porque ella sólo te utiliza para vengarse de mí, para molestarme. No eres más que una basura para ella. Dime, ¿te ha dicho ya cuándo piensa librarse de ti? – Rió.

Rió, pero rió poco. No fue capaz de verlo venir, y para cuando quiso reaccionar, el puño de Kidd ya estaba clavado en su estómago, habiendo quebrado por el camino varias costillas que crujieron sonoramente ante el golpe.

La mirada ambarina del pirata era colérica. Le cogió del cuello de la camisa con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le soltó un segundo puñetazo, esta vez en el rostro, que hizo que el moreno cayese al suelo de espaldas, con la nariz rota sangrando abundantemente. No parecía ni que fuese a levantarse, pero Kidd ya estaba avanzando nuevamente hacia él, con la intención de acabarlo usando el revólver que llevaba oculto entre la chaqueta y el pantalón.

Se detuvo ante el moreno y fue a coger su arma cuando un grupo de mocosos del instituto se pusieron en medio, separándolos. Los amigos de Trent lo arrastraron lejos mientras Laura y Sara, que había vuelto al instituto porque se había olvidado el cuaderno de biología, intervenían para evitarle más líos al pelirrojo. Se alejaron del revuelo que montaron las amigas de Trent al verlo en aquel estado y comenzaron a caminar a paso ligero lejos del lugar.

Cuando ya se relajaron y amenizaron la marcha, Laura se volteó furiosa hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! ¿Has visto la paliza que le has dado en dos golpes? ¡Vale que no seas de este mundo, pero vamos! ¡Contrólate!

- Tiene suerte de estar vivo – fue todo lo que dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sara suspiró, apretando el brazo de Laura para que se relajase ella también.

- Sí, pero Kidd, este no es tu mundo, aquí no puedes matar a quien te molesta. ¿Tienes idea de en el lío que te has metido? ¿Y en el que has metido a Lea?

- ¡Exacto! – Saltó Laura de nuevo – Aquí tenemos reglas, leyes. Y no puedes saltártelas.

- En mi mundo también las hay. No voy a cambiar por estar en otro mundo, mocosa – dijo, mirándola seriamente –. Soy el próximo Rey de los Piratas, y aquel que me molesté, morirá. Así de sencillo.

- Bueno, Trent lo estaba pidiendo a gritos – intentó suavizar Sara a Laura.

Ésta suspiró.

- Trent es un idiota, pero aún así… ¿qué te dijo para molestarte tanto? Y hablando de molestar… ¿Dónde está Lea? Es ella la que debería controlar a este bruto, no nosotras – murmuró al final, en dirección a su amiga.

La rubia señaló en dirección al cementerio cuando llegaron al cruce.

- Está viendo a su madre.

Kidd la miró de reojo, cayendo en la cuenta de que Lea nunca le había hablado de su madre. Las chicas se separaron de él en el cruce, advirtiéndole de que no liase ninguna ahora que se quedaba solo y él se limitó a sonreír y caminar hacia donde Sara había señalado antes. Por suerte para él, el camino era recto y no parecía tener pérdida, pero lo que no se esperó al llegar al final, fue que diese a un cementerio. Abrió las puertas de la entrada gracias a su poder y pasó de largo el puesto del guardia sin problemas, pues estaba plácidamente dormido, seguramente echándose una siesta después de comer. Caminó lentamente, sin mostrar demasiada compasión en su rostro hacia aquellos que descansaban en aquel lugar, y se detuvo bajo un enorme abeto, a escasa distancia de donde la morena permanecía arrodillada, frente a una lápida en concreto. Permaneció allí de pie varios minutos observándola, esperando a que acabase, hasta que las palabras del mocoso se le metieron en la cabeza de mala manera.

"_Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ella no te ha dicho "Te quiero". Y, ¿sabes qué? No va a hacerlo_".

"_Ella sólo te utiliza para vengarse de mí, para molestarme_".

"_Dime, ¿te ha dicho ya cuándo piensa librarse de ti?_".

Valiente idiota… Pero había dado en el clavo con todo. Todo tenía sentido si realmente ella le estaba utilizando para darle celos a Trent. Tenía sentido que no le hubiese contado nada íntimo ni personal, que nunca le hubiese dicho "Te quiero", y que le hubiese encontrado una solución tan pronto para volver a su mundo. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándola en la distancia. Era consciente de que él tampoco la había dicho que la quería pero… ¿acaso la quería de verdad? No, se dijo a sí mismo. Y tampoco le importaba la estúpida opinión del moreno. Fuese como fuese, pronto se iría a su mundo y para entonces todo habría acabado.

Sí, pensó. Todo le daba igual. Si ella quería utilizarle, la dejaría, pero sería bajo sus reglas de juego.

* * *

><p>Se levantó del suelo una hora después, cuando notó que dejaba de nevar y ya había terminado de contarle a su madre todo lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo de aquel último año. Incluso le había preguntado si podía ayudarle a decidir qué hacer con respecto a Kidd. Se abrigó aún más en la manta, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y casi se queda sin habla cuando al volverse le vió allí de pie, junto al gran abeto central del cementerio, mirando en su dirección con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y sin camiseta. Avanzó hacia él caminando entre las tumbas de otras personas, y cuando llegó, le pasó la manta por encima de mala manera.<p>

- Yendo así vas a pescar un resfriado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Turismo – respondió Kidd, sin dejar de mirarla mientras se quitaba la manta de la cabeza.

Ella no dijo nada y miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba su madre. Sonrió. ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Vienes un momento?

Le tomó de la mano y le llevó a conocer a su madre. Pudo sentir su sorpresa, pero aquel era un día especial. Le habló de ella, de lo guapa que era, de lo joven que murió y de la gran persona que llegó a ser. Le contó también que de pequeña, solía leerle cuentos de aventuras para dormir y que les gustaba jugar en la bañera con barcos de piratas y sirenas en peligro. Cosas íntimas que fueron saliendo de ella casi sin poder reprimirlo.

Estuvieron allí hasta que el hambre hizo sonar sus estómagos y ya no hubo tiempo para más. Lea se despidió una vez más de su madre, y caminó con Kidd de nuevo hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>22 de Diciembre. Quedaban apenas dos días para que Kidd desapareciese de su vida para siempre. ¿Por qué se le encogía tanto el pecho ante esa idea? Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella misma quien había propuesto la solución al problema, no tenía por qué lamentarlo. ¿O sí?<p>

Suspiró, cubriéndose más aún con las sábanas de su cama. No tenía que madrugar, ya estaba de vacaciones, pero tampoco podía dormir. Era la primera vez en su vida que no le hacía ilusión ni la Navidad, ni cualquier cosa relacionada con ella. Había ayudado a su padre a decorar la casa de mala gana, sabiendo que, para cuando tuviese que volver a guardar todos los adornos, Kidd ya no estaría.

Gruñó por lo bajo, frustrada, y se levantó de la cama con exasperación. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Acaso no había intentado permanecer alejada de él todo lo posible para que aquel momento fuese más fácil para ambos?

- Bueno, para ambos… – pensó con desgana.

Estaba casi segura de que para Kidd sería mucho más sencillo de lo que lo iba a ser para ella, y casi la hacía sentir molesta. "Demasiado complicado" pensó, dejándose caer una vez más sobre su almohada. No hubieron pasado ni diez segundos cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó repetidas veces. Mensajes. Montones de mensajes, pero ¿de quién? Se puso en pie y cogió el móvil de la mesa con curiosidad.

- ¿Trent?

Abrió los mensajes con cierta incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, hasta que, poco a poco, ésta fue dejando paso a la rabia y la sospecha. Salió de su cuarto con el teléfono en la mano, sin molestarse si quiera en contestar al moreno, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y se plantó frente a Kidd, que veía la televisión con expresión aburrida desde el sofá. Le enseñó la pantalla del móvil con una ceja alzada.

- ¿En serio?

El pelirrojo la miró como si la viese por primera vez.

- Has dado una paliza a mi ex – explicó ella, con voz exasperada.

- ¿Te importa? – Preguntó él, molesto de pronto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es por él, es por toda la situación que has creado. ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

- Pregúntaselo a "tu ex".

- ¿Qué…? – Susurró ella mientras él se ponía de pie a su lado – No le creería ni media palabra, por eso te lo pregunto a ti.

- ¿Y de mí sí la creerías? – Preguntó él, mirándola con una siniestra y escéptica media sonrisa.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?" Se preguntaba Lea una y otra vez.

- Pues… sí. No veo por qué no.

- ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera cuando soy el sustituto de "tu ex"?

Le miró a los ojos y vio que no había ningún atisbo de broma en ellos, a pesar de que sus labios sonreían.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Tu ex no te lo dijo?

- Ya te he dicho que no le he preguntado. ¡Y no eres ningún sustituto! Te recuerdo, además, que en dos días tú…

Se cayó de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no seguir hablando. Kidd se acercó más a ella, cara a cara.

- Qué. Yo qué.

Ella apartó la mirada y apagó el móvil con la mano. Respiró profundamente sin dejar que sus emociones la sobrepasasen.

- Tú desaparecerás de mi vida para siempre.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras ambos se estudiaban con la mirada sin hacer ni un gesto. Finalmente, él sonrió. El mocoso tenía razón, ella ya le había puesto fecha de caducidad. Y lo que más le enfurecía, era que de verdad le molestaba. ¿Tanto le importaba aquella niña? Demonios.

- Ya me has puesto fecha de caducidad, ¿no?

La vió abrir los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¡Sabes que no tengo, _tenemos_, elección! ¿Es que ahora de repente quieres quedarte? ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado queriendo volver?

- No.

No, no quería quedarse. Pero de algún modo, quería que ella admitiese que sí quería que se quedase. Tenía que darle la vuelta a la situación, tenía que ser el ganador una vez más. No podía ser que ella quisiese echarle y que él fuese el molesto por la decisión. Eso _no_ era lo _lógico_.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó ella, con voz suave – ¿Qué pasa de repente, qué fue lo que dijo Trent?

Él intentó mostrar su arrogancia con una media sonrisa en su dirección.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es culpa del mocoso?

- Salí con él. Maneja a la gente hiriéndola con las palabras, por lo que me imagino que algo te diría para que le golpeases. No te lo reprocho, es más, habría pagado por verlo, pero quiero saber si realmente… pudo decir algo que perturbase la imperturbable paz del futuro Rey de los Piratas, Eustass Kidd.

Por la mente del pelirrojo pasaron de nuevo las palabras de Trent y frunció el ceño.

- No.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle sin dar más explicaciones, pero ella le detuvo al situarse contra la puerta, con mirada molesta.

- Kidd, si te dijo eso, quiero que sepas que no es así. Tú no eres su sustituto. No sé qué pueda ser lo que te dijo, pero sea lo que sea, no deberías dejar que te afectase.

- Ya te he dicho que no me afecta. Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

- Precisamente porque sé con quién hablo es por lo que te digo que no te dejes molestar por él. No vale la pena. Eres tremendamente orgulloso – exclamó casi con agonía y sonrió – y sé que le matarías sin dudarlo. Pero no vale la pena, él no vale tu tiempo.

Kidd sonrió.

- Así que según tú… yo valgo más que él – murmuró, acercándose a ella con expresión victoriosa.

Ella sintió un escalofrío y maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de su jugada. ¿Por qué siempre caía en su juego?

- Mucho más…

Su voz era un susurro y su mirada se perdía en los labios de él, cada vez más cercanos. Entreabrió los suyos, esperando el beso mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Buena chica – susurró Kidd sobre sus labios, antes de apartarse de allí y volver al sofá, victorioso.

Lea cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes antes de sonreír ampliamente con resignación. El muy cerdo se la había vuelto a jugar. Se acercó a él por la espalda y se apoyó en su cabeza mientras estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Eres un muy mal perdedor.

- Sí.

- Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya.

- Por supuesto.

- Eres arrogante y adictivo.

- Puede ser.

- Serás el Rey de los Piratas.

- Sí.

- Y me quieres.

- Sí. ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras se ponía en pie de golpe y causaba que ella cayera de bruces sobre el sofá.

Lea soltó una carcajada mientras le observaba tumbada en el sofá, caída de cualquier forma, viendo su rostro casi más rojo que su pelo. Aunque sería mejor no mencionarle eso a él. Sonrió.

- Bien, yo también te quiero.

Se puso en pie y antes de dejarle replicar nada, silenció sus labios en un tierno beso que él no pudo evitar. Se separó de él sonriente y se alejó a su habitación mientras Kidd maldecía de cualquier forma antes de sonreír, una vez más, mirando en la dirección en la que ella había desaparecido. ¿Por qué siempre le ganaba en su propio juego? Negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al pelo, apartándoselo de los ojos mientras pensaba en voz alta.

- Killer, Killer… en qué me metió el cabrón de Kuma – Frunció el ceño al pensar en él de nuevo.

"_Tienes demasiada arrogancia_".

"_No has contestado a mi pregunta, Eustass, piénsate una mejor respuesta y vuelve cuando la tengas_".

¿Qué había querido decir el Shichibukai con aquellas palabras? ¿A dónde le estaba enviando en realidad cuando acabó por accidente en el mundo de Lea? Lea… ella le había hecho sentir algo, _cosas_, que él mismo nunca se habría permitido sentir en circunstancias normales. ¿Sería acaso ese "algo" a lo que se había referido Kuma? Miró el calendario de la pared de la casa de la chica, para luego pasar los ojos a la luz del sol.

Un día. Sólo le quedaba un día.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bien, aquí dejo mi respuesta a vuestros **reviews**. Como siempre, sois geniales, ¡muchas gracias!

**SarayZoro:** ¡Genial! Pues aquí te lo dejo. ¡Gracias!

**HainesHouse:** sí, debo disculparme por haberlas tenido paradas tanto tiempo, pero son muchos fics (ya sé que la culpa es mía por haberlos empezado todos de golpe) y últimamente tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero hice la promesa de acabarlas y sigo prometiendo que lo haré cuanto antes. Jaja me alegra ver que te gusta la forma (a veces me desespero enormemente) en la que escribo de Kidd. P.D: Prometo que habrá lemon xD ¡Gracias!

**Hitomi Miko:** ¡Aaah! ¡Estabas desaparecida, no tienes perdón! (?) Cof, cof, no me hagas ni caso, que es tarde y estoy cansada. Yo también he estado meses desaparecida así que has llegado justo a tiempo xD. ¡Gracias!

**Cana Lawliet-san:** Realmente las personas que como tú, aún después de tanto tiempo, me siguen dando una oportunidad con el fic, me llenáis de alegría. Llámame tonta pero es así xD Estoy intentando sacar tiempo hasta de debajo de las piedras para escribir, pero como verás, no tengo mucho éxito. De cualquier forma, me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Gracias!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** ¡Genial! Muchas gracias por darme una valoración tan positiva, es genial saber que pese a ser un desastre en muchas cosas aún hago bien otras xD. ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ¡Wow! ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! ¡Estás viva! xD Me alegro, me alegro… Y tu review ha sido genial, me alegra ver que te ha hecho sentir ese "asdfghjklñ" tan adorable xD. Pues nada, nada, sigamos alimentando esa llama lectora con nuevos capítulos ;) ¡Gracias!

Y esto es todo por hoy, chicos. Por cierto, si hay alguien que se anima y me agrega al **Twitter**, que me avise y así le sigo yo también. Vivan las redes sociales xD. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	8. Quedan 48 horas

Bueeeno, antes de que salgáis todos a matarme con cuchillos, pistolas y berenjenas (?) quiero disculparme por la eterna tardanza que he tenido esta vez, que ha sido peor que todas las anteriores.

Antes de nada, también quiero dedicar este capítulo a **ayumiku 24**, quien me mandó un mensaje hace unos días, que fue lo que realmente me ha hecho pasarme anoche la noche entera reescribiendo el capítulo para poder subíroslo cuanto antes. Ya sé que muchos diréis: "Déjate de cuentos, que has tenido meses para escribirlo", y tenéis razón, pero… ¿sabéis cuántas copias posibles de este capítulo 8 tengo guardadas en el pc? ¡7! ¡Y todas distintas! Y al final me ha gustado más ésta, así que nada, después de aburriros con esta parrafada, quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo y paciencia :)

Y nada más… ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Quedan 48 horas<strong>

23 de Diciembre.

La luz del alba comenzaba a entrar por la ventana del dormitorio de Lea, hiriendo levemente sus ojos, que estaban sensibles a la luz, pues no habían descansado en toda la noche. Agotada, la joven se volteó de nuevo sobre sí misma, tapándose completamente con las sábanas y abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Suspiró.

"¿Te quieres dormir ya, pesada? Por muchas vueltas que le des, no van a pasar más despacio los segundos. Kidd se irá mañana y tú retomarás tu vida con total normalidad" pensó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado coger el sueño por enésima vez, pero al obtener el mismo resultado que las anteriores veces, optó por levantarse y prepararse un café extra fuerte, para aguantar el día del tirón. Bajó las escaleras en camisón, bostezando ampliamente y con el pelo de cualquier forma, contando con que Kidd, quien dormía en el sofá, aún estaría frito. Se acercó a la cafetera y esperó pacientemente hasta que su deseado café estuviese caliente y listo para servir. Cuando lo tuvo, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a removerlo lentamente con una pequeña cuchara, haciendo dibujos en la espuma de la superficie.

- ¿A qué juegas? – Preguntó una voz grave y medio dormida, destrozando la paz del momento.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia el pelirrojo, que iba desnudo de cintura para arriba, y luego los bajó hacia sus dibujitos en la espuma del café. Se sonrojó.

- Nada, a nada – dijo, bebiendo rápidamente para ocultarlos.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y fue a pasar junto a Kidd para volver a su habitación cuando él la detuvo con un brazo y le subió sobre una encimera con aspecto de infinita paciencia.

- Sí que eres una niña tonta – sonrió, burlón.

Lea fue a replicar, pero él acercó su rostro al de ella y con la lengua le retiró suavemente el bigote que le había dejado la espuma del café y que ella no había visto. La joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza pero le dejó hacer, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía ante aquel gesto repentino. Se mordió el labio cuando él volvió a alejarse de ella y entonces le detuvo con una mano.

- He pensado… – comenzó.

Frunció el ceño. Había estado dándole vueltas toda la noche… ¿realmente iba a pedírselo? Kidd sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez con aire seductor.

- ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta de hacerte una mujer?

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio de su padre se abrió de golpe, haciendo que a la joven se le pusiesen los pelos de punta. Si su padre había escuchado aquella última frase, estaban muertos. Los dos. Daba igual lo que hiciesen o cómo lo hiciesen, les iba a faltar mundo para huir de su padre. Escuchó que empezaba a bajar las escaleras y miró a Kidd y la postura en la que ambos se encontraban, y con una exclamación histérica, lo empujó lejos de ella mientras se ponía en pie y fingía normalidad frente a su padre.

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – La joven sonrió exageradamente y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

El agente Yonde les miró sin entender.

- Buenos días, chicos. Lea, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Estás en vacaciones, descansa un poco, hija.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa fingida que no pasó por alto para Kidd.

- No he dormido en toda la noche, por eso bajé a por un café, pero le desperté sin querer – dijo, señalando al joven que permanecía apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Su padre asintió.

- Bueno, yo me vuelvo al trabajo.

Aquello la sorprendió.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si ayer regresaste tardísimo, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

El hombre suspiró al llegar junto a la puerta y miró a su hija con bastante seriedad.

- Lea, ¿recuerdas que antes de Halloween te comenté que trabajábamos en un caso de robos a bancos?

- Sí, los de la calle principal, ¿no? Dijiste que habíais encontrado un coche con uno de los atracadores.

- Así es. Al parecer, era el eslabón débil del grupo y sus compañeros decidieron librarse de él. Pues resulta que últimamente esos tipos se han vuelto más violentos. Hacen rehenes, matan gente… hay que tener cuidado. Por eso estamos trabajando más en el caso y es por eso que tengo que ir a la comisaría más tiempo del normal.

La mirada plateada de la joven reflejaba preocupación al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero confiaba en su padre y en que sabría cuidarse.

- Ten cuidado – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él le revolvió el pelo y salió a toda prisa hacia su coche, preparado para otro día de duro trabajo.

- Vaya… – murmuró Lea una vez que el coche de su padre desapareció calle abajo.

- Se les ha ido de las manos.

- Suele pasar. Gracias al trabajo de mi padre sé que lo que muchas veces empieza como un juego, acaba volviéndose una obsesión. Seguramente eso es lo que les ha terminado pasando a esos chicos.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en los problemas de su propio mundo. Tal vez, después de todo, las cosas no fuesen muy diferentes en un mundo y otro.

* * *

><p>Encontraba muy relajante el hecho de poder tomarse un baño tranquilamente, disfrutando del agua caliente y de la espuma que el jabón había creado a su alrededor. Se sumergió completamente unos segundos y suspiró bajo el agua, dejando que una columna de burbujas subiese hasta la superficie de la bañera para desaparecer allí, explotando dulcemente. ¿Sería así? Se preguntaba. ¿Serías así como se iría Kidd? ¿Entraría en el círculo mágico ese, ellas leerían dos frases de cuestionable veracidad y desaparecería sin más? No quería pensarlo, no quería, pero era inevitable.<p>

Salió del agua y se enjuagó rápidamente, envolviéndose con la toalla para no coger frío mientras se secaba el pelo frente al espejo. Ese idiota… iba a pedirle _eso_, pero él la había malinterpretado y casi genera una situación violenta con su padre. Sonrió. "Típico en él" pensó. Volvió a su habitación y dejó que la toalla cayese al suelo, descubriéndola entera. Se acercó al armario y sacó unos vaqueros blancos, que combinaría con el jersey rosa fucsia que tenía sobre la mesa. Satisfecha con su elección, se dirigió a la cómoda que tenía junto a la puerta cuando un grito escapó de sus labios y tuvo que volver corriendo a coger la toalla.

- ¡¿Es que no sabes llamar?!

Porque ahí estaba él, su tormento y alegría, cruzado de brazos contra la puerta, observándola con evidente interés.

- Estaba abierto – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Eres un…! ¡Pervertido!

Le lanzó una de sus zapatillas de andar por casa, furiosa y avergonzada, pues él acababa de verla como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho antes, ni si quiera Trent, pero Kidd la cogió con una mano y la dejó caer sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Es posible – sonrió él, acercándose a ella de manera siniestra, sabiendo que la intimidaría lo suficiente como para sonrojarla.

- ¡N-no te me acerques! ¡Mente sucia! – Le amenazó, sosteniendo en alto su otra zapatilla, amenazándole. Kidd sonrió siniestramente y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, deteniéndose a medio camino – Por cierto… – susurró ella, mientras se calzaba de vuelta en su habitación, tras haber ido a vestirse al baño – antes quise… bueno… hay algo que…

El pelirrojo perdió la paciencia.

- Qué.

Ella se perdió en algún punto de la pared que tenía en frente.

- Quería pedirte algo, antes de que te fueses – le miró, sonrojada, y Kidd sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué es?

Ella se puso en pie y se acercó a donde él estaba.

- Verás… Quiero…

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kuma?!<p>

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Kidd, en Sabaody, apenas habían pasado cinco* días desde que el pelirrojo había desaparecido y un exasperado Killer trataba de reunir toda la información posible acerca del paradero de su capitán.

- Me estás diciendo que el auténtico Kuma… ¿envió volando a Kidd?

- Eso es, señor, por lo que hemos oído no le ha enviado a ninguna prisión, pues de haberlo hecho la noticia se habría hecho pública. Imagínese, el novato con la recompensa más alta, capturado cuando toda la Marina preparaba la ejecución pública de Portgas D. Ace. Habría sido una risa – rió.

Killer le golpeó secamente con el puño, callando su burla de golpe.

- No necesitamos más idiotas, gracias. A ver – dijo en dirección a Heat y algunos tripulantes más que andaban por la cubierta del barco – ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo hacerle volver de donde sea que esté?

Hubo un largo silencio y múltiples cruces de miradas en señal de negación. Killer suspiró. No dudaba en que Kidd pudiese arreglárselas solo, pero no sólo era su capitán, también era su mejor amigo, y estaba preocupado.

- Tal vez – intervino Heat – podamos averiguarlo.

El rubio le miró a través de su casco con un leve brillo de esperanza en la mirada.

- ¿Cómo? Kuma ya no está y tampoco creo que fuese a decirnos por las buenas a dónde le ha enviado.

- No, no tiene nada que ver. Durante la primera vuelta que dimos por la isla estuve comprando medicamentos y en una de las tiendas pedí un tipo de planta que me dijeron que sólo la "bruja" del archipiélago usaba.

La esperanza de Killer se desvaneció.

- ¿Bruja? Estoy abierto a opciones, pero digamos que eso no me convence. ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Que vayamos, le contemos el problema y que con un "Abracadabra" haga aparecer a Kidd de vuelta? Esas cosas no pasan – gruñó.

Heat se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

* * *

><p>- ¿Mi brazalete? ¿Eso era lo que querías?<p>

Kidd observaba, intentando ocultar su frustración, a la joven, que parecía encantada con su nueva adquisición. Lea jugaba con su nuevo brazalete y lo acariciaba sobre su muñeca como si fuese un preciado tesoro.

- ¡Sí! Así tú tendrás uno y yo otro, y así sé que te acordarás de mí cuando te vayas.

La furia del pelirrojo crecía por momentos.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Te conformas con eso?

Ella le miró, sin entender en un principio de dónde venía su malestar.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer? Quiero que esto no sea un simple recuerdo, es algo increíble que me ha pasado a mí, y quiero tener constancia de ello. Quiero ver algún día este brazalete y recordar que no fue un sueño y que realmente conocí a alguien como tú.

- Con alguien como yo… ¿quieres decir un dibujo animado?

Lea no era la única que había aprendido en aquel último mes acerca del pelirrojo. Él también había comprendido el punto de vista de la chica y su forma de pensar en aquel mundo.

La vio retroceder dos pasos, pero la rabia le encendía tanto que no supo si lo hizo porque la había herido o porque había dado en el clavo con su declaración.

- Cómo puedes… decir eso – siseó, furiosa y dolida.

- Yo no he dicho nada, tú lo has dejado bien claro.

- ¡¿Y qué querías que te pidiese?! – Explotó ella, encarándolo – ¿Que me llevases contigo? ¿Ser tu mujer? ¡No puedo! – Exclamó, soltándolo todo de golpe, quedándose sin aire – ¡No puedo permitirme ser tan egoísta como tú!

- ¡¿Y qué tiene de egoísta hacer lo que quieres?!

- ¿Pero tú te oyes? ¡Claro que es egoísta!

Kidd golpeó con fuerza la pared de la habitación, frustrado.

- ¿Y qué te retiene aquí? ¡Aquí no tienes nada! ¡Ni libertad, ni sueños, ni vida! – Vio como el rostro de la joven se comenzaba a contraerse debido al dolor que le causaron sus palabras, pero ya había pasado su límite – ¡Antes de llegar yo ni si quiera sabías lo que era entretenerse! ¡Tu novio te engañó, apenas salías, te pasabas el día sola en casa! ¡¿De verdad esa es la vida que quieres?!

*SMACK*

* * *

><p>Se sentía estúpido. Muy estúpido. Tremenda e inevitablemente ridículo.<p>

Caminaba junto con Heat y Kabuto, seguido de Rando y un par de miembros más de la tripulación, los cuales tenían aspecto de estar sintiéndose exactamente igual que él.

"¿De verdad vamos a consultar con una _bruja_?" No podía creérselo. Había visto y oído de todo a lo largo de su travesía por el Grand Line, pero nunca se había tenido que presentar ante ninguna _bruja_ para pedirle que _invocase_ a nadie, si es que eso fuese posible. Debía admitir que era bastante escéptico respecto a lo que estaban haciendo, pero cualquier intento por traer de vuelta a Kidd antes de la guerra que cambiaría el mundo era bienvenido.

Caminaron durante unos breves quince minutos hasta que salieron de la ciudad y se encontraron en una zona más oscura del archipiélago, en la frontera de la zona sin ley, justo donde unas enormes raíces de mangrooves daban cobijo a una extraña, pequeña y siniestra choza de cuya chimenea salía un turbador humo rojo.

Killer suspiró.

- Es ahí, andando – ordenó.

Conforme se aproximaban a la puerta, el rubio trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello podía funcionar. El fin y al cabo, ¿qué más podían perder?

El crujir de la madera vieja bajo sus pies le sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto entraron a la cabaña.

- ¿Traéis algo del joven al que queréis que traiga de vuelta? – Exigió una voz, áspera y no demasiado agradable.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la bofetada aún resonaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y eso que Kidd ya se había marchado. Miró por la ventana y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el suelo, abrazando más fuerte aún sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras permanecía sentada contra la pared de su habitación. Era tarde, más de media noche. Quedaban menos de 24 horas para que Kidd se marchase a su mundo, su padre aún no había vuelto, la mano le dolía horrores y, para colmo, estaba destrozada.<p>

Todo era cierto. Todo lo que él había dicho, todas aquellas palabras que ella había sentido como veneno eran las más auténticas que nadie le hubiese podido decir, pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella? Aquel no era el Grand Line ni nada de eso, era la Tierra, el mundo real. Y en él uno no podía simplemente rebelarse y dejarlo todo por un sueño. ¿Qué haría su padre cuando hubiese desaparecido? No podía dejarle. Y más aún… ¿qué pintaba ella en un barco? Sabía defenderse y empuñar una pistola, pero con lo que había visto de One Piece sabía que eso no sería suficiente y que acabaría siendo una carga.

Y Kidd se acabaría librando de ella.

Gruesas lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas en silencio y salpicaban sobre sus piernas mientras trataba de no deprimirse más con todo aquello. Aquella era la vida que le había tocado vivir, y tal vez no fuese la mejor, pero tampoco era mala.

Aunque sabía que sus lágrimas no se debían a eso, sino a la soledad que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella en cuanto Eustass Kidd desapareciera.

* * *

><p>¿Acaso él era el único que no veía lógica su decisión? ¿Por qué iba nadie querer quedarse encerrado en aquella vida cuando se le estaba dando la opción de vivir la más pura libertad? Y más aún, si ella le quería realmente, como le había dicho días antes, ¿por qué no iba con él? ¿Por qué no entendía que él quería llevársela con él?<p>

Apretó los puños mientras observaba el lago detenidamente, apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del parque.

Un brazalete… él le daba un brazalete y ella le regalaba su cinto verde, para que lo llevase en lugar de las gafas cuando quisiese descansar de ellas. Absurdo, objetos absurdos y vacíos, insignificantes en comparación con lo que él quería. Se llevó una mano a su aún enrojecida mejilla y maldijo en voz baja. Aquel golpe había dolido. Aún recordaba la rabia y el dolor en su mirada mientras le gritaba que saliese de su casa. Sonrió para sus adentros con cierta resignación. La había hecho más daño del que pensaba, pero aquella estúpida se acabaría yendo con él sí o sí.

Ahora que él la quería a su lado, y que se había decidido a convertirla en un miembro más de su tripulación, no iba a permitir que su estúpido sentido de la humildad la hiciese lanzar su sueño por la borda.

Eso para él, un joven pirata que siempre había hecho lo que mejor le había parecido era, simplemente, impensable.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

***** Antes he puesto este asterisco cuando he dicho que en el mundo de One Piece sólo habían pasado 5 días desde que Kidd voló, y lo voy a explicar: tenía que hacer que de algún modo los tiempos cuadrasen para que Kidd no se perdiese la guerra ni nada de lo importante de la serie, por lo que calculé (malamente) los días que pasaron desde el día de la subasta hasta que empezó la guerra, y fueron más de 5, prácticamente una semana, por lo que de ahí empecé a hacer mis ideas… y así concluí en que lo mejor era hacer que cada día en la Tierra, fuese sólo una hora en el mundo de Kidd. De esta forma, del 31 de octubre al 24 de Diciembre hay 54 días, que habrían sido 54 horas en el mundo de Kidd, que serían 2 días y un poquito. Esos dos días, más los 3 que estuvo volando por la técnica de Kuma, hacen los 5 días.

Bueeno, pues una vez aquí, os contesto los **reviews** del último capítulo. Una vez más, ¡muchas gracias!

**HainesHouse:** jajaj casi todo el mundo me ha dicho eso, que terminen juntos donde Kidd xD ese ha sido otro motivo por lo que he tardado, que no sabía cómo hacer que cualquiera de los finales que eligiese tuviese una mínima lógica xD Pero bueno ya lo tengo claro así que a ver si avanzamos más rápido x) ¡Gracias! P.D: no sabes lo que disfruté escribiendo el momento de la paliza a Trent (muajaja).

**Mizuki18:** geniaaal, me alegro de que te gustase :D el final (que ya lo he decidido y planeado) lo voy a reservar como una pequeña sorpresa :3 ¡Gracias!

**xDarkiex:** me alegro mucho de que hayas disfrutado leyendo mi fic, esa es la idea principal por la que escribo (aunque la mayoría de mis fics den pura pena jajajja), así que me hace ilusión que me lo digas ^^ El final ya lo tengo decidido, así que a ver qué pasa en los próximos capítulos… *Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan* xD ¡Gracias! ^^

**Cana Lawliet-san:** al final he tardado una vida en actualizar… no me odies T.T espero que al menos haya valido la pena y te haya gustado el capítulo :) ¡Gracias! :D

**Luffy,Rekee66:** jajajaja tus comentarios son perfeeeectos, y a mí me encantan ^^ y que te gusten mis diálogos pues ya ves, me gusta aún más xD ¡Muchas gracias! P.D: ¿cómo quieres que te siga en Twitter si no me lo das, preciosidad? xD

**Billy Cox: **jajajajja me dice lo del abandono en mayúsculas x_D Mowwwie sé que te dije que actualizaría hace meses pero no he podido antes T.T Espero que al menos te guste el capítulo, aunque me odies a más no poder :_D ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** wiiiiii ¡sigues viva! (Bueno, no sé cómo digo eso después de todo lo que he tardado yo T.T) Me alegra que los leyeras y te gustaran, fuiste de la primera en comentarme la mayoría de fics y tu opinión me importa muchísimo :D ¡Gracias!

**Benii:** ay madre… con lo que he tardado no sé cómo no has cumplido tu amenaza de matarme x_D Bueno, aquí te dejo el nuevo cap, para que lo disfrutes ^^ ya queda menos para saber cómo será el final… tralará(8) ^^ ¡Gracias! P.D: la paliza dásela a mi inspiración, que se va por siglos y no hay forma de que vuelva T.T

**Angelagdp:** ¡genial! Yo también creo que se lo merecen, pero ya veremos si pueden al final ^^ ¡Gracias!

¡Bien! Pues nada chicos, aquí lo dejo hasta el próximo capítulo :D ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ^^


End file.
